


Black Rose

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo, the well-known journalist for his blunt comments and writing, is getting involved with the famous and arrogant high-class business man Kim Jongin. Things go into the wrong way for the both of them because of one simple deal at the beginning. Or, is it on the right way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1012275/

It is in the middle of the party when a man with pale white skin enters the building in silent. He is holding onto his mask which is glittered with golden patterns on top of the red color. Looking around to see all the guests, he hums while noting one by one of all the people who come tonight.

_‘Where’s him? I need to find him.’_

The sounds of chattering are coming through his ears and he carefully listens to the chatters. The sounds of wine glasses ticking in the air and the soft melody from the piano are echoing all over the ballroom of the prestigious house of the party owner.

Then he runs his eyes on the crowd, trying to find the certain tall man which is the star of this party. Finding no one to his liking, he instead stares at the crowds of other people.

_‘That’s Choi Eunmi, the Prime Minister’s daughter. And that one on purple mask is the high class fashionista Kang Miyoung. The one whom holding her waist is the Kwon Enterprise’s young CEO. The other one is—’_

He hears a soft gasp from a woman when he accidentally bumps his back with something rather soft. He turns around, only to find the hissing woman and he quickly recognizes her. He wrote about this woman a month ago, Lee Sooyoung.

The woman is about to scold him for being so careless and causes the wine to spill on her expensive dress which cost more than the man’s twice payment for two years. She gasps and her eyes are widening in surprise while looking at the man who bumped onto her just now.

“You? Aren’t you Do Kyungsoo?” She exclaims loudly, gaining attentions from the other people from around her. The said man hisses in slight panic, before slowly taking some steps back. He is glad that the party is crowded, or else he would be caught by now. Slipping from the crowd, the man quickly escapes by the stairs, hearing the loud sounds of footsteps which are going after him.

“Shit,” he curses. Another thing which relieves him is the place out from the ballroom is dark enough for him to run and hide. Climbing two stairs at once with each step, he hastily escapes from the shine of the ballroom and deciding to hide for a while until the guards are losing his track.

He turns on the corridor, seeing three rooms in the dark corridor. Choosing one room to hide, he quickly grabs onto the handle of the door and smiles slightly in relief since it’s not locked. He quickly enters the room and closes the door; holding onto the handle tightly in fear of someone tries to open it. He breathes heavily from the previous running, turning around to lean his back against the chiseled wooden door. But when he turns around, he finds the room is dimmed with light and panic starts to consume to him. He can’t stay here since there’s someone in this room but he also can’t go out or he would be caught by the guards.

There he sees, a man with his unbuttoned white shirt, hovering on top of a woman who is half nude on top of the black leather couch.

He leans closer to the door, breathing so fast in nervous but he keeps his posture still. He stares at the couple who are currently making out at the moment before he came into the room, staring so deeply while he tries to recognize the person.

When the person lifts his head up, the man on the couch is staring at him with dark glare.

And he finally realizes who this man is.

It’s no other than the one he looked for from the very first moment he stepped onto this building.

Kim Jongin.

 

 

 

 

○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌●

 

 

 

 

◌ Six hours ago ◌

 

“Kyungsoo hyung, look at this!” The young man says while giving the papers in his hand to the older man who is typing something in his notebook. The said man takes off his glasses and accepts the papers.

“Kim Jongin’s party?”

“Yes! Isn’t that great?” says the young man.

“What do you mean with great, Sehun?” he asks while lifting one of his eyebrows. The young man named Sehun quickly pulls a chair and takes a spot beside the older man.

“You have been trying to find a time to write an article about him, right, hyung? This is the best chance!”

“So you are telling me to come to the party? Isn’t that called a suicide, Sehun?”

“No, Kyungsoo hyung! Listen to me! Yes, you are going to the party but you are disguising yourself! There’s no way I will let you go there like this!” says the young man and gets a slight nod from the older one.

“I think you are right. So, what kind of party is that?”

“It’s masquerade. You are going to wear the mask and no one will ever recognize you! Trust me!”

Kyungsoo hums while thinking about the idea. Smirking, he raises a palm and instantly gets a high-five from the younger man.

“Thanks, Sehun.”

“No need, hyung. This is the best chance since it’s really hard to approach this Kim Jongin guy. Make sure to write the best article ever about this man, hyung!”

“Yes, yes. And I will put the sentence ‘Thanks to Oh Sehun’ on the bottom part,” joked Kyungsoo.

_‘Alright, let’s do this.’_

 

 

 

 

At that night, he carefully steps closer to the high building, trying his best not to be seen by someone. It would be bad to be seen here since he knows how many people hate him because of his articles.

Brushing the imaginary dusts away from his party suit, he clenches on his mask before making his way into the ballroom. The current situation is very crowded and he can hear the sound of soft melody humming in the air. The chatters are echoing all over the wide ballroom, accompanied with the twang sound from the glasses.

But no matter how crowded the party is, his main purpose is to find the party owner: Kim Jongin.

He is too into staring at the high class people and he squints his eyes to find the certain man until he doesn’t realize that he is walking backwards towards someone. A high-pitched gasp is echoing against his ear and he abruptly turns around to find someone glaring at him.

“You? Aren’t you Do Kyungsoo?”

“Shit.”

He runs and runs, trying to escape from anything that could harm him in this foreign place. He couldn’t get caught now. Not when he is so _damn_ close with his goal. He has to find this person no matter what. He runs over the stairs, jumping slightly to faster his steps, until finally he arrives at the dark corridor which will successfully hides him from anything else. Choosing one from the three available rooms, he steps in and quickly closes the door, breathing in heavy drag. He hears some soft noises of... _sucking_?

He quickly spins around, only to find the something rather shocking. He sees a man who is hovering on top of a woman, sucking on her skin with so _much_ force. The sounds are escaping her throat in a kind of pleasured; her dress is already lying crumply on the purple-carpeted floor. They are practically stopping their current activity the moment they hear the door is closed.

He leans closer to the door, breathing so fast in nervousness but he keeps his posture still. He stares at the couple who are making out at the moment before he came into the room, staring so deeply while he tries to recognize the person.

When the person lifts his head up, the man on the couch is staring at him with dark glare.

And he finally realizes who this man is.

It’s no other than the one he looked for from the very first moment he stepped onto this building.

Kim Jongin.

The said man slowly sits up from his hovering position, sitting comfortably on the black leather couch. The half-naked girl is sitting up as well, moving closer to the said man in a fake act. The man growls before pushing her away, not even breaking any eye contact with the intruder standing stiffly on the doorway.

“Who are you?” he asks in a deep low voice, sending fear to him.

The girl who is putting on her dress is suddenly gasping; her well-manicured nail is pointing to the person on the door. The tall man on the couch is staring at her with one eyebrow lifted, waiting for her to explain anything from her sudden gasp.

“Is that Do Kyungsoo?”

At the mentioned of his name, the said man is frozen, not moving a single muscle. The man on the couch stares at him for a few good seconds, before a chuckle escapes his plump lips.

“Go away,” he says to the girl beside him.

“But, oppa—”

“Get the fuck away from here.” He growls deep in his throat before the girl is huffing on her way to the door, pushing the other person away from the wooden thing. She slams the door loudly, making Kyungsoo jumps on his spot.

Okay, this is so not good.

After a moment, the man on the couch is breaking up the awkward silent.

“So, you are Do Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo stares at him in silent, eyes running up and down at the man on the couch, before saying: “K-Kim Jongin?”

“You are brave enough to come to my place. Come here.” He calls with a smirk, motioning the latter to come closer to him with his fingers.

Stepping forward, Kyungsoo glances up and down at the famous man in front of him and stops by the side of the couch. All of sudden, Jongin pulls his wrist and pushes him down against the couch. He smirks while trapping the man with both of his arms beside the latter’s head.

“You are indeed pretty. I could do anything to you, _anything_ , and no one would be able to help you. How do you think about that?”

Kyungsoo locks his gaze with the man on top of him.

“Try me.”

Jongin smirks at his answer and leans down to whisper: “Interesting.”

He dives down and crashes his lips against the other’s, moving harshly. Kyungsoo is taken aback by the sudden move from the other man but he remains still. He can’t lose to this man. He _won’t_ lose to this man. Not in this life.

Grabbing the unbuttoned shirt with his fingers, Kyungsoo tries to push the man on top of him away, only to stop by the midway when those sinful lips are nibbling on his own. He widens his eyes in shock and tries to push the man again, but fails since his strength is not to compare with the taller man’s.

 _‘Come on. Scream and ask for help!’_ Jongin thinks in his mind while pushing his tongue to enter the hot cavern of the man under him.

_‘You want me to scream, right? No way.’_

The forced kiss is being continued in a harsher way. The long fingers from the taller man are slowly moving up, reaching to the dress shirt of the man under him. They are fumbling with the buttons, taking of the small objects one by one.

 _‘You won’t give up? Then I’m really going to do you.’_ Another thought invades his mind while his fingers are tracing the collarbone of the man beneath him.

Feeling the hands are groping his body, Kyungsoo feels the raise of panic filling his mind but he stays calm.

_‘I won’t give in!’_

Another minute passes and no one would like to stop. The kiss remains the same, only the power is getting stronger. Both men are too immersed with their own thought, not realizing how long they have been in the same position with lips locked together. Tongues still fight for dominance, mind wanders away.

 _‘Hey, hey! He is not serious, right? There’s no way I would do him! It’s gross!’_ Jongin thinks.

_‘Oh shit! There’s no way I would lose myself to this bastard! Dad, what should I do?!’_

No one wants to give in. Both are feeling panic but they try to remain calm and stay still.

_‘Fuck! He is serious! I quit!’_

_‘No, shit! I have to stop him!’_

Both of them are pushing away from each other, eyes locked together in surprise. Their breathing is uneven, lips swollen, and a thin layer of sweat is starting to form on their skin. Both are stopping.

“You are tough enough, Do,” the taller man says in between his harsh breathing, smirking to the man beneath him. He stares at the disheveled man under him; the black dress shirt is half-opened, lips red and swollen. Kyungsoo gulps down his saliva, lips parted in need to breathe. When the man on top of him is leaning down again, he holds in his yelp, only to find the man is stopping right before his face.

“Journalist Do Kyungsoo, the only person who dares to write such nasty things and the real facts about high class people. I know what your purpose is for coming here. You want to write about me that badly?”

“Yeah, I am.” Kyungsoo answers in a calm voice, completely pushing the after-shock feeling away. The smirking man on top of him is chuckling, before staring at him with dark eyes.

“What about I’m giving you an offer?”

“What offer?” Kyungsoo asks him, eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

“I will let you follow me for a month for your article. But everytime I call you, you have to come straight to me. Is this a deal?”

Staring in slight confusion, Kyungsoo tries to find any joke from this man’s words. Instead he finds none.

_‘He is serious about it.’_

“Deal.”

“Alright. The place and the other things will be my decisions to make. You are going to start tomorrow.”

 

 

_‘And I will make sure you will regret it for dealing with me.’_


	2. First Deal

Kyungsoo gets down from the taxi in that morning, stopping in front of a high building he really recognizes. Reading the big bold letters at the top of the building:

 

**KIM CORP.**

 

He walks pass the guards who are giving him the stinky look, ye he ignores them because that’s their business, not his. They could glare at him all they want, he is not going to give a shit towards them.

The woman behind the receptionist marble counter gives him a polite smile while asking him about what she could help him with.

“I’m here to meet Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo speaks to her with his low voice. She types a few things in her computer, muttering back a, “Have you made an appointment with Mr. Kim, Sir?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, starting to get annoyed because this is taking too long for his liking.

“He tells me to just come. Go ask him.”

“Your name, Sir?”

“Do Kyungsoo. And can you please hurry up?” He demands.

The woman blinks at him and tells him to wait and sit on the lounge, while she will call Mr. Kim’s secretary and ask about the appointment with Mr. Do.

Kyungsoo taps his foot impatiently on the tiles, pursing his lips while he is staring at the business people walking in front of him. He wonders what kind of boss Kim Jongin is. Is he strict or is he spoiled like how he acts at the parties he usually attends?

This is going to be the most spectacular article he could write.

 

 

 

 

It takes no more than five minutes when the woman tells him that he is allowed to go to Mr. Kim’s office at the fifth floor. Kyungsoo holds back himself from rolling his eyes and telling the girl of ‘told ya’, but let’s just keep his image down.

Kyungsoo heads up and as soon as the metal doors of the lift open up at the fifth floor, there is someone waiting outside and will be taking him to Mr. Kim’s office.

“Good day, Sir. Let me guide you to Mr. Kim. He has been waiting for your arrival.”

Really now, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

 

 

 

He finds Kim Jongin sitting there, almost professionally. He barely spares him a glance as he keeps on reading his documents, signing down on some papers. Kyungsoo has found his seat down on the furthest couch in his office.

Kyungsoo practically waits for Kim Jongin to talk to him, just anything. But none comes. Duh, well, what does he expect him to say.

He settles for typing his article down in his notebook.

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin is quite the art.

Kyungsoo stares at his every movement; from the way his wrist flicks when he signs, and then the way he breathes or the way his eyebrows furrow when he reads something unappealing to him, from the way he presses on the intercom and calls for his secretary for a certain document.

Staring back to his notebook’s display, Kyungsoo taps his fingers softly against the keyboards.

He has just written down a few opening words of Kim Jongin and his corporation and yadda yadda.

So far, he looks normal. But, oops, it’s Kyungsoo’s work to write down the abnormal things about these people.

With that in his mind, Kyungsoo begins to start his adventure in his brain, typing down the bad words of Kim Jongin and his lifestyle to grab the readers’ attention and curiosity; unable to see the stolen glances from certain someone.

 

 

 

 

_Everyone knows Kim Jongin. He is like one of the most successful people in South Korea. His glamorous lifestyle and his great achievement are what people recognize and adore about._

_But what do we know?_

_It’s not the real fact._

_Being in such a young age to start his career, there’s a certain negative side from that. Kim Jongin might look glorious but a mask is a mask and we are going to take it off to see what the real thing behind it is._

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It takes him until the evening when Kim Jongin stands up from his seat and walks towards the silent man sitting on his couch.

“Do Kyungsoo, do you get what you are looking for today?” He asks with a fake friendly grin.

Kyungsoo looks up at him and shrugs. “It’s a secret, Sir. You would have to read the article later to know it.”

Jongin chuckles in disbelief at him, throwing his head back.

“Such a sharp mouth you have.”

“I heard that a lot.” Kyungsoo replies back without any hesitation.

 

 

 

“But my day has not finished yet, Mr. Do.” Jongin says while walking towards the coat hanger, grabbing his jacket and his wallet and phone.

“Follow me,” he winks at the journalist, ignoring the way the other man looks unaffected by his act.

Kyungsoo gets into the backseat, sitting beside Kim Jongin while the CEO tells his driver to go to _the usual place_. Another thing to note: Kim Jongin’s usual place of hanging out after his working time –

– turns out to be an expensive pub.

 

 

 

 

Jongin watches from the corner of his eyes as the tiny journalist is following him like a lost lamb. This person certainly interests him. There’s no one out there who dares to write such things about people with his class.

With a plan of making the journalist drunk, Jongin maneuvers them towards the bar and orders his usual drink, winking thankfully at the cute bar boy.

“Drink. My treat.” Jongin says with a charming smile to him.

Kyungsoo glances at him with his bored gaze and accepts the drink, gulping it down in one shot. Jongin whistles at his brave move, wriggling his eyebrows teasingly.

“Nice move.”

Ordering more, Jongin sips onto his own drink while watching Do Kyungsoo chugging the drink down his throat.

 

 

 

But seriously. It’s his seventh glass and he is not drunk at all?

Jongin wonders how weird this male could be. He feels his sight is doubling and the loud music is out of his brain.

The only thing he could focus on is Do Kyungsoo.

This male is so weird. So amazingly weird, yet Jongin can’t find himself tearing his gaze away from him. There are just so many things that Do Kyungsoo is able to pull off that makes Jongin stares interestedly at him.

So interesting –

– that Jongin could even find him _beautiful_.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo folds his arms in front of his chest and stares back questioningly at the CEO.

He has been staring at him for God knows how long and if he doesn’t stop it right up, he is going to flip a table soon.

 

 

 

There’s a hand on the back of his neck and Kyungsoo finds Kim Jongin is pulling him forward while the other male is leaning closer himself, and presses his lips against his without any warning.

The sudden harsh contact takes Kyungsoo aback and he brings his palms up to push him away, yet Jongin is not moving any muscle. He simply holds Kyungsoo’s wrist with his other hand and holds him still, kissing him.

It takes him a few more seconds before Jongin is leaning back, gaze blurred from the various colorful lights blinding his eyes yet he couldn’t stop staring.

Staring at Do Kyungsoo and those lips.

He leans close again and this time, instead of starting with a harsh kiss, Jongin simply presses his lips against those thick ones gently. He closes his eyes without thinking any further because he just wants to enjoy this a bit.

A small victory noise is heard inside his head when he feels Do Kyungsoo is replying his kiss by moving his lips along with him.

It should be romantic from the perspective of other people who don’t know them, but for those who know them; this is a very rare sight.

Do Kyungsoo, the only enemy for high class people, is engaged in kissing Kim Jongin, the current victim for his latest nasty article.

Funny, right.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open when he feels the other’s lips are leaving his own in the sudden abrupt move.

Kim Jongin has passed out.

During a kiss.

And he sleeps on his shoulder.

 

 

 

Chuckling in disbelief, Kyungsoo smacks his lips to hold back a mocking laugh.

_Seriously, he falls asleep on me._

 

 

 

But, really.

Kyungsoo questions himself:

“What am I doing?”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jongin groans as the sunlight seeps into his bedroom. His head is pounding and from the sign of it, Jongin wonders which girl he brings home last night.

Except that he finds none.

He blinks his eyes before finally recollecting the images from last night and a smirk creeps onto his lips.

“Mr. Park,” he calls for his butler while throwing the cover away.

“Yes, Young Master.” The butler bows to him, waiting for his command.

“Who brought me home last night?” Jongin questions while unbuttoning his shirt and grimaces at the smell of alcohol and perfumes.

“I did, Sir. Your companion, Mr. Do, informs the driver about your state and we brought you home.”

Jongin stares. “He didn’t come with me?”

“No, Sir. Mr. Do disappears right away. I suppose he had gone back by his own.”

The CEO snorts, shaking his head.

“Well, prepare the sticks and the car in half an hour. I don’t feel like working today.” Jongin grins as he makes his way into the bathroom, whistling along the way.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo types down his work in his office while listening to Sehun listing off the people coming to the charity event next week.

“No way. Yang Soo-jin wouldn’t come.”

“But it’s written here that she will come, hyung.” Sehun points to the name in the paper. Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Believe me, she won’t. The last time her name was in the list, she sent her assistant in her place.”

“Alright. How about Kim Hyo-min?”

“She might come. But seriously, Sehun. Why are you so interested with the list of the wom—”

His phone rings and with a nod from Sehun, Kyungsoo halts their talk for a while to answer the call.

“Do Kyungsoo’s speaking.”

“Hey.”

His mood goes down a bit after hearing the familiar voice.

“What? It’s still early in the morning.” Kyungsoo says into the line, mouthing ‘ _Kim Jongin_ ’ to Sehun. The younger male claps his hands interestedly.

“I will not be working today. Come to the golf club in the district of my villa. I’ll be waiting.”

And _beep_ , he ends the call.

With a scoff, Kyungsoo stands up from his seat.

“Sehun-ah, take care of my work for me. I’m going golfing.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“I bet you have never played golf for your entire life. Am I right?” Jongin greets him as soon as Kyungsoo makes his way closer to him.

“And I bet that is not even your business.” Kyungsoo replies him.

Kim Jongin fakes a hurt expression. “So cold even in the morning.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches Kim Jongin and his tag along play golf. It’s not really a nice sight to see but he has a deal and Kyungsoo has to follow his words.

 

 

 

“Oops.” Jongin fakes a gasp when he hits the ball so far away. “Let’s move.”

He gets onto his cart and the small thing drives away, leaving Kyungsoo to walk by his feet across the wide field.

Sighing in annoyance because he knows Kim Jongin is doing it on purpose, Kyungsoo starts walking on his feet. He would leave if not for the deal.

“Hey,”

Kyungsoo stops on his track when someone calls him. They are Kim Jongin’s tag along and one of them sends him a quite weird smile.

“Do you need a ride?”

“No, thank you.” Kyungsoo rejects. Just because he is trying to get Kim Jongin’s information for his article, it doesn’t mean that he has to get along with the other jerks.

 

 

 

Jongin stops his ride after a few seconds, seeing the way his _friends_ offering Do Kyungsoo a ride in his cart. It makes him feels things and he doesn’t like the way they are eyeing Do Kyungsoo.

He is his prey.

When he sees Do Kyungsoo walks away from them, Jongin chuckles in victory. He waits until the journalist comes to him and he pulls him by his wrist into his cart.

He glares at him, pinning him against the seat.

“If you want to write about me, only interact with me. Remember our deal, Do Kyungsoo.”


	3. Of Drinks and Parties

Jongin spins on his seat, mind thinking about the interesting journalist goes by the name of Do Kyungsoo.

It’s weird that he can’t stop thinking about that man.

And there are some images in his mind that he couldn’t get them off.

Even though he passed out during the drink, he clearly remembers the way he grabbed the male and kissed him. What makes him curious is that Do Kyungsoo should have pushed him away and maybe slap him, hit him, or maybe curse him, but he kissed him back.

It’s clearly weird for Jongin, but he doesn’t clearly dislike it.

And he wants to see him again.

 

 

 

Grabbing his phone, Jongin leans back on his leather chair and dials the numbers of the person who has been haunting his mind for a while.

“Good day, Mr. Do. I have an appointment for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being in a gathering is not what Kyungsoo likes, moreover an expensive gathering where the rich people get together.

Cursing Kim Jongin in his mind, he makes his way into the section where he can see Kim Jongin and his men and women all around him.

Kim Jongin has called earlier and inform him about their next appointment where Kyungsoo could use the time to inspect the rich male and write bad things about him. Okay, sure, it’s good. But not in a place like this, where Kyungsoo could feel hands touching his ass just now.

“Mr. Do,” Kim Jongin greets him with a smirk on his lips, his hand lifting a glass. He pushes one of the women away and scoots, patting the empty spot beside him and invites him to sit down.

Kyungsoo hisses silently and makes his way there, ignoring the strange looks from the people around him.

“Why can’t you choose a better place next time, Kim Jongin?” He hisses under his breath. The business man shrugs. “Why? My deal, my way.”

Oh how much he wants to punch that face.

 

 

 

Jongin enjoys seeing the look on Do Kyungsoo’s face. It’s priceless and he looks like he could kill someone right now.

“Chill, Mr. Do.” He whispers into his ear, offering a glass of fruit punch to him. Do Kyungsoo glares at him and ignores the offer.

Smiling in amusement, Jongin continues talking with his friends.

The gathering goes calm enough before finally Do Kyungsoo excuses himself to go to the toilet to calm himself from acting reckless because this weird rich gathering starts to get into his nerve. Jongin follows him with his eyes.

Kyungsoo sighs heavily once the music gets down when he steps into the luxurious toilet. This Kim Jongin is messing with him. Oh, how much he wants to choke him to death. That fucker.

But, no. He should not do that or he would be in the front cover of every newspaper and magazine, with the headline of murdering the rich Kim Jongin in a rich club. No, no, no. He has to calm down. He has a deal with Kim Jongin and he will get a very good benefit if he could ignore everything and just went with the flow.

Yeah. As if.

Kyungsoo makes his way back, out of the calming toilet to the noisy club with weird electro music booming from the sound system.

He could barely realize it, but a few bitches with bitchy face are storming towards him with full force and the impact is getting an alcohol stain on his t-shirt.

The woman shrieks, gaining some attention to them from the people around.

“How dare you! Don’t you know this is an expensive drink!”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth. Fuck you, bitch, you bump onto me.

Getting no answer from him, the woman scoffs and lifts a hand up to land a hit over his face, but before she could do so, there’s a hand holding onto her wrist.

“What’s going on here?” Kim Jongin questions calmly, fist tight around the woman’s wrist.

“Jongin-ssi!” She wails, faking a sob over his arm. “This man bumped onto me and he spilt my drink!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, not wanting to watch the scene any further.

Kim Jongin shrugs her away. “I will buy you new drink. Go to the bar and just order. Get out of my sight.” He says, ignoring the shocked look from her.

He easily shrugs his coat off and drapes it over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, before grabbing onto his wrist and pulls him out of the club. Kyungsoo tries to yank his hand out of his grip but Kim Jongin might be going to the gym because he is quite strong.

Kim Jongin forces him to sit into his car and Kyungsoo folds his arms in front of his chest. The CEO gets onto the driver seat and pulls out his handkerchief out of his pocket and starts to dab the drink away from the journalist’s t-shirt.

Kyungsoo pushes his hands away and glares at him.

“Don’t touch me.” He hisses to him.

The CEO simply stares at him before holding his hands up. He throws the handkerchief onto the other’s lap, muttering a short ‘suit yourself’ before starting the engine of the car and drives away from the club.

Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance because he doesn’t get any information for his article today and instead, he gets a drink poured all over him and now his skin is cold. Fuck.

The whole drive is silent, save for the noises from other cars outside. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes away from his enemy while Kim Jongin whistles ignorantly while driving.

 

 

 

 

“Stop there.” Kyungsoo demands when the sight of bus stop comes in front of them. Kim Jongin hums nonchalantly, driving to the side and without waiting for any word, Kyungsoo unbuckles the seat belt, leaving the coat and the handkerchief in the seat and slams the car door close.

The CEO watches him amusedly, eyes trained onto the journalist’s back as he walks away, and sometimes wandering down to his ass.

With a whistle, he drives away.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo huffs angrily, walking back home alone in the darkness. How dare he! He is fucking with him; that Kim Jongin fucker.

With a quick twist of his key, Kyungsoo gets into his house, slumping down against the door right after he closes it.

He sighs.

His life is moving in a drastic pace, bringing him with unpredictable things and Kyungsoo swears he doesn’t know where fate is bringing him.

Glancing at the photo frame by the desk, he could see the picture of two boys laughing happily. Kyungsoo sighs sadly, muttering:

“Hyung, where are you…?”

He fumbles with his phone, dialing with the all-too-familiar numbers and gets no answer as always, only listening to the beeping sound.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Mr. Kim, there are women wanting to meet you for a short time.”

“Send them in.” Kim Jongin speaks into the intercom and in a minute, the door to his office creaks open and comes the women from the gathering last night.

“Can I help you, ladies?”

The woman from yesterday bats her eyelashes at him.

“We are sorry for disturbing your time, Jongin-ssi, but we come here to apologize about the ruckus last night. It’s such an immature act of mine.”

“It’s alright. Is that all?” The CEO flips his documents.

“No, actually, I want to invite you to a party tonight. It will be held at our usual club, Jongin-ssi. I hope you can come.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kim Jongin says to her, sending a quick fake to them. “Now, if you were done, I believe my secretary could show you the way out.”

He ignores the offended look from the women and presses onto the intercom.

“Take them out.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo begins to wonder. What is it with Kim Jongin and parties? He seems to could not get enough of partying.

He gets a call from Kim Jongin the bastard, informing him to get ready because he is going to take him to a party. Sehun sends him a fighting gesture, telling him that this is the luckiest he could get because hanging around your target gives you lots of information to write in your article.

Once they step into the club, Kyungsoo sighs heavily from the welcoming booming music. This is clearly not his style.

Kim Jongin offers him drink and he refuses it. He has a bad experience with alcohol.

 

 

 

The women come in front of them.

“You come, Jongin-ssi! And with… him!” She tries to act positive. Kyungsoo inwardly scoffs, please.

“Do Kyungsoo-ssi,” she calls him and it takes Kyungsoo’s interest, because seriously? She is talking to him?

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry about last night. I guess I was drunk and it didn’t end well.” She laughs in fake. Kyungsoo mutters a quick ‘it’s fine’.

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin easily blends around with the people, sipping on his drink while flirting around with girls with big boobs and short skirt.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Of course, he should have expected this. And he is not in the mood to see him flirting.

He steps away from the scene, slipping past people and tries to find his own solace by getting up onto the rooftop of the club.

It’s calm and empty and it helps him clear his mind from things.

He could see the night life of Seoul, the blinking lights and the faraway noises. It’s calm. It’s really calm and Kyungsoo appreciates the silence.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t realize it,

But some people are creeping behind him.

Closer.

Closer.

And closer,

 

 

 

Before finally a hand encloses over his mouth and Kyungsoo’s shrieks goes muffled against the skin.

 


	4. Dozens of Photographs and Heartwarming Porridge

Kim Jongin turns his head left and right because he can’t find Do Kyungsoo anywhere near him. The last time he sees him is when he walks to the bar to get a drink or two and after that, poof, the journalist is nowhere to be seen.

It’s weird and there’s a small voice at the back of his head telling him that something is in danger but Kim Jongin couldn’t make it out what the hell is in danger.

He sees the women of the party owner come up towards him, wearing a smile on their face which is, um, creepy.

“Jongin-ssi, come with me to the dance floor!” She suggests, clinging onto his arm while rubbing her chest against him. Jongin internally winces, pushing her away.

“Do you see Do Kyungsoo around?” He asks her and it’s quick, but he could see the way her face changes before she smiles again.

“No. I wonder where he is.”

Fuck off, woman. You can’t lie.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know about –”

“I know you know where he is,” Jongin demands, starting to lose his composure as he can tell that something is not quite right. There’s no way she would be very generous to let the Do Kyungsoo in her party without any wicked plan. He should have known it before.

Her eyes run everywhere and with a tight grip onto her arm from the fuming CEO, she shakily spills the bean.

“H-He is at –”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo bites down on the hand covering his mouth and he hears a groan coming from his captor. He wants to turn around, but there are hands holding onto his arms and his knees buckle down from the sudden light kick from someone else.

A hand grabs his hair roughly and Kyungsoo grits his teeth; because he doesn’t know these people. Who do they want with him?

“Do you think you fit in this kind of environment, you little piece of shit?” A man speaks into his face; breathe smelt like alcohol and eyes unfocused.

Kyungsoo scoffs, ignoring him. He yelps, however, when a hand grips his chin tightly that he thinks it might bruise later.

“You do not ignore me when I talk, bitch.”

Then it comes so fast; at first, the man is spitting venom into his face, but the next, he is trying to rip his clothes away.

Kyungsoo struggles to break free, because fuck, he won’t let them do anything to him. He is also a man but that doesn’t mean he is weak.

A harsh tug on his dress shirt causes the buttons to fly around and Kyungsoo shudders from the cold night wind hitting his bare skin. There’s a wicked grin from the captor, before Kyungsoo feels hot breathe hitting his neck.

“Fuck! Let me go!”

Other hands pin him down to the ground as he struggles, but to his horror, hands are starting to fumble with his belt and zipper.

Panic consumes his mind and Kyungsoo kicks around, trying to get free and to save himself from the harassment.

“Get the fuck away from me!” He screeches loudly, only to be ignored by those men.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin comes up by the rooftop only to be met by the scene that makes him goes on rage and he finds himself punching the life out of those people.

It’s the feeling of possessiveness; because the only one who could do bad things to Do Kyungsoo is only Kim Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels hands grabbing him up then leading him out of the place. He doesn’t even remember or realize of what has happened, but then he finds himself sitting in a car with Kim Jongin’s coat over his shoulder.

The whole car ride is silent; Kyungsoo still in a bit shock and Kim Jongin is thinking whatever he is thinking in his head.

They stop by the bus stop and Kim Jongin unbuckles his seat, sitting sideways to face him.

“Where do you live? I will take you.”

Kyungsoo says nothing. Instead, he keeps gripping onto his ruined dress shirt, mind still reeling about what has just happened in the span of thirty minutes. He still can’t get over it.

“Tell me where you live.” Jongin demands, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” He snaps, teeth gritted.

A tear rolls down his cheek and Kyungsoo silently reaches a hand up to wipe it away before glancing out of the window.

Kim Jongin stills at the sudden harsh words, but by the look of it, he could still tell that Do Kyungsoo is still quite shaken up.

It’s such a foreign sight; to see the usually strong and hard-headed Do Kyungsoo cries. Jongin still can’t believe his eyes but the image is clear and presented right in front of his eyes.

Do Kyungsoo is known as someone so strong and it’s hard to break the thick walls around him. You couldn’t just come up to him and talk and then you will get on his good side, no. He is known as the Devil of Words; he speaks so lowly about rich people and he writes the real fact behind that money surrounding them.

And today, he could see the weak side of Do Kyungsoo, which no one else could see.

Kim Jongin is surprised and he should be happy, he should be mocking him and calling him with names because this is the day all the rich people have been waiting for, to see him break down and weak without his guarding barriers surrounding him.

But, instead.

There’s a little pinch in his heart, making him unable to do any other thing than what has flashed in his mind.

He hugs him.

Jongin could feel Do Kyungsoo freezes in his embrace and it doesn’t take a genius that Do Kyungsoo will be trying to break free from his hug but Jongin has a certain nickname and his friends call him ‘stubborn’ so he won’t let Do Kyungsoo go because he knows just how much comfort he needs right now.

Do Kyungsoo goes slack in his embrace and he still could feel his body shaking. Jongin couldn’t help but feels a little bit sympathy towards him.

The hug lasts for quite a moment and Jongin slowly leans back as he deems it’s quite alright to let Do Kyungsoo go.

The picture should be ridiculous for people like Jongin; for the rich.

But it’s not.

Jongin finds it’s pretty, it’s beautiful.

The remaining tears stuck on the long eyelashes. Do Kyungsoo’s eyes are a bit swollen and the tip of his nose is flushed pink. His lips –

It might be on impulse but Jongin tilts his head as he presses his lips against Do Kyungsoo’s. They are still very much like what he remembers them; soft and sweet.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected move and he gasps, pushing Kim Jongin away.

In his shock, he scrambles out of the car and runs away, leaving Kim Jongin in the car all by himself.

It surprises Jongin that Do Kyungsoo would run away like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin walks around in his office, feeling restless as he keeps glancing at the clock. It’s already ten in the morning and there’s no sign of Do Kyungsoo visiting his office like he usually does. Do Kyungsoo is one of the most punctual people Kim Jongin has ever encountered and he usually comes by eight.

His feet can’t seem to stop moving as he keeps on walking here and there. He considers of calling him but before he could do so, a new message comes into his phone and Kim Jongin scrambles to his desk to grab his phone.

_I’m not coming today._

That’s it? No explanation? No shit reasons? No apology?

Wait, why would he apologize?

Kim Jongin grunts under his breath, pressing the intercom to call for his secretary.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Find out where Do Kyungsoo lives.”

He won’t come, then Jongin will be the one coming to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin stills in front of one big house; looks old but still very much expensive. It’s a two stories house with a small garden surrounding it. The wall is painted with the mix of dark brown and maroon, with black for the gate and light brown on the wooden door. It looks classic and Jongin reaches for his phone.

“Are you sure this is where he lives?”

Because as far as he knows, Do Kyungsoo is no rich man.

“Yes, Sir. The newest information states he has been living there for years.”

Jongin grumbles and hangs up the call, showing his phone into the pocket of his coat before making his way down his car.

He carefully pushes the short gate open and walks towards the wooden door. There’s a bit feeling of nervousness in his mind and he still doubts the rightness of the address but let’s try his luck.

Clearing his throat lowly, Kim Jongin lifts a hand and knocks onto the light brown wooden door hesitantly. What would he lose? Nothing.

He can hear sounds of footsteps slowly coming closer towards the door and anticipation fills Jongin’s mind.

And the house owner would be?

 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo. Yes.

 

 

 

The surprise look on his face is priceless and Kim Jongin has a mind of taking a picture of it to laugh later.

Do Kyungsoo has a fever plaster on his forehead and he is wearing glasses.

It’s a bit weird but the kind of _cute weird_ for Jongin.

“W-What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” Do Kyungsoo questions in confusion.

Jongin takes two seconds to gain his composure back from seeing something quite adorable before answering to the question.

“You are not going against our agreement by not coming to my office. And I have my ways to find your address.” He shrugs, trying to act nonchalant.

Do Kyungsoo remains silent.

“You are not going to invite me in?” Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him.

The male in glasses stares at him as if he has grown two heads before he sighs in surrender. He steps aside and Kim Jongin is delighted to enter the house. As soon as he gets inside, his eyes wander around and he barely hears the soft sound of door closing.

“Serve yourself.” Do Kyungsoo says before walking away, leaving him alone.

He is entering one particular room and it’s when Jongin realizes that Do Kyungsoo’s face is so pale that he looks like a ghost and that his lips are slightly almost purple and he wonders whether he is sick, because he has that fever plaster on his head.

Jongin follows right after him and sees Do Kyungsoo stops by the table, holding it tightly while his other hand grips onto the side of his head.

He could see him shivers. He must be sick.

No wonder; Jongin has sneezed twice yesterday and he knows the weather is not really good nowadays.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth as his headache come hitting him with full force that he almost loses his balance. He should be taking a medicine, he knows, but he is running short on money and he doesn’t think the remaining of his money would be enough to check himself to a doctor.

He walks slowly, no longer holding onto the table as he deems his balance is okay for now. He just needs to go back to his bed and curl under the blanket to sleep the high fever away and he just hopes he will be good tomorrow.

As soon as he takes another step forward, black dots filling his sight and Kyungsoo winces internally when his power leave his knees and he buckles down, losing his consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin yelps softly when he runs to catch the fainting male into his arms.

Just a mere touch on Do Kyungsoo’s skin makes Jongin realizes that he is having a very high fever and that this couldn’t be going too long. He scoops the male into his arms before bringing him towards the bed he finds just a few steps away.

The male is shivering by now and his lips are so dry and pale, cold sweat breaking on his skin.

Jongin grunts and dials the number of his family doctor.

“Doctor Ha, please come by the address I will text you after this because I need your assistance.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His family doctor has examined Do Kyungsoo and assures him that he would be fine. He just needs enough rest and to drink lots of water. The medication is left on the bedside table and he suggests him to feed the sick male porridge for now.

Jongin thanks him and walks him out of the house. The door closes and it’s silent again. He just needs to wait for his driver to come in a few more minutes bringing the wanted porridge from the most expensive restaurant he has ordered.

His driver comes in less than five minutes and Jongin peeks into the container to finds the warm porridge in it.

Putting the food on the dining table, he walks around the house while waiting for the sick male to wake up from his sleep.

There are lots of photo frames hanging around the wall and also on top of shelves and small tables around the corner.

Jongin could see Do Kyungsoo in every of them, but the scenery inside each of the photo is quite surprising.

They vary from Paris to China to New York to Thailand and many other countries that Jongin hasn’t even visited yet; he could find Do Kyungsoo in the photos. He was smiling; a unique shape of heart adorning his lips as he smiled and it’s weird because he was not alone. Jongin could find Do Kyungsoo’s parents standing along him and there was another male, one that Jongin doesn’t know who.

It angers him a bit because that male was standing beside Do Kyungsoo in every photograph hanging on the wall and also in the other frames. He has his arms around Do Kyungsoo, hugging, holding hands, and everyone seeing the photos would know that he was very close to Do Kyungsoo.

Just, who is it?

Jongin feels rage consuming him because he is angry. He has never seen Do Kyungsoo smile even once and to think that this stranger male had seen every facial expression other than a frowning Do Kyungsoo, it makes him angry.

With a heavy heart, Jongin grabs his coat and storms out of the house, practically destroying his car as he drives away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo shifts as he feels a little bit better and his headache has lessened a bit. He opens his eyes and finds he is in his bed and last time he remembers he has a guest.

With a jolt, he sits up and immediately curses himself for doing so because the full swing brings another round of light pain throbbing on the side of his temple.

There’s no other sound and also it doesn’t seem there’s another presence of human in his house beside himself and Kyungsoo grabs his knitted sweater and wears it as he makes his way out of his bedroom.

He can’t find Kim Jongin anywhere and he sighs in relief, even though there’s a very tiny part on the back of his brain that tells him he is lying.

Shaking the thought off, Kyungsoo makes his way towards the kitchen to find something to soothe his dry throat; only to find a package of something smelling really good on top of the dining table.

It takes his curiosity and Kyungsoo unwraps the plastic around it, finding a container of warm porridge in it. There’s a small post-it note on top of it, written by hasty hand-writing of: _Eat up._

 

 

A smile tugs the corner of his lips and Kyungsoo grabs a spoon before slurping down the delicious porridge in content, feeling a bit thankful.


	5. Change of Heart

Kyungsoo gets ready for bed after swallowing down the medication he finds by the bedside table and once again, he is feeling a bit thankful towards Kim Jongin (not that he will admit it).

His phone beeps from the new message and he grabs the device, unlocking it and blinks in mild surprise when he finds out the sender is no other than Kim Jongin.

_Are you feeling any better?_

It amuses him to no end. So, Kim Jongin could also show this side of him; the side where he looks care.

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, nuzzling into his blanket while biting down onto his bottom lip as he types a reply: _Fine_

It sounds so flat that Kyungsoo wonders how in the world he could type down a very flat message when he smiles while doing so.

_You are so cold._

Kim Jongin’s reply makes him laugh softly and Kyungsoo decides to ignore the message for now. He wouldn’t want to show him any weakness of his just because he helps him and buys him porridge.

No.

At least, maybe, not yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a nice morning, sunny yet the wind blows just right, and Kyungsoo packs his things. His packed lunch is inside his bag, along with his laptop and his writing tools, before he gets his long coat and makes his way out of his house.

And off he is towards Kim Corporation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He is barely able to knock onto the door when it opens and Kim Jongin comes into his sight, muttering to him to get inside quickly.

Kyungsoo parts his mouth to say something, however, he freezes when a palm lands over his forehead to feel his temperature and he is staring straight into Kim Jongin’s eyes which are dangerously close to his face.

It makes Kyungsoo nervous and he could feel his toes fidget around in his shoes.

“Your fever dies down already. Good.” The rich male mutters before he backs away and walks towards his glass desk to continue his work as if nothing had happened.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and chuckles internally, staring amusedly at the working CEO on the desk.

Shrugging, he decides to walk towards the very same spot he usually sits to inspect every move Kim Jongin makes; unaware of the stare the rich male gives on his back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours pass before finally Kyungsoo closes down the lid of his laptop and stretches himself a bit.

He sees Kim Jongin standing up from his seat and then walking over to where he is sitting.

“Hey, Do,” he calls, “grab some lunch with me, would you?”

Kyungsoo stills and feels his toes fidget again before he reaches for his bag.

“Actually,” he starts, pulling out a big lunch box he packed before, “I brought his. For you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin feels his inside does summersault and it brings something weird bubbling in his chest.

“For me?”

“Consider this as a thank you,” Kyungsoo mutters grudgingly, glancing away to hide his embarrassment.

Jongin furrows an eyebrow, lips forming an amused smirk.

“You go all soft on me after you don’t feel well?”

Kyungsoo glares at him yet Jongin continues his words.

“I should help you a lot then so you will owe me a lot and you could change and it will be nice to see a not-grumpy you or—”

He stops talking when a small egg roll is being shoved into his mouth.

“Shut up and eat. I will take it back if you don’t want it and don’t ever wish to—”

Kyungsoo stills and glares at the male across him when Kim Jongin pushes a kimbab into his mouth.

“You talk too much,” Jongin shrugs, smirking at him. “And no, you will not take this awau because I’m going to finish everything—”

Do Kyungsoo feeds him a small cut of rice cake to shut him up.

“Shut the hell up.”

Jongin exhales in amusement, swallowing down the food before pushing a marinated beef in between Do Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I don’t want to shut up.” He challenges, lifting his eyebrows up.

Kyungsoo glares, stuffing Kim Jongin’s mouth with his food.

“Let’s see then.”

The lunch ends up with a feeding war and it amuses them (not that they will admit it).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me take you home,” Jongin speaks as he grabs his car key and coat. Kyungsoo ignores him while putting his laptop into his bag.

“I better no.”

“I’m taking you home.” Jongin insists.

“I’m going by myself.”

“You are coming with me.”

“I don’t care.”

Kyungsoo walks out of Kim Jongin’s office, only to feel a pull on his backpack and he feels his eyebrows twitch in annoyance as Kim Jongin drags him towards the lift, heading to the parking ground.

The journey in the lift is silent as Kyungsoo folds his arms and ignores the rich male beside him. Jongin watches him in amusement.

The little journalist tries to make an escape once the lift door opens but Jongin grabs him by his arm and pulls him towards his car. He ignores the groan coming from the journalist as he opens the door and waits for him to get inside.

Do Kyungsoo glares at him.

“Well? Won’t you get in?” Jongin cocks his eyebrow, smirking down at him.

Kyungsoo huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance before giving up and getting into the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin drives his car, tapping his fingers gently against the steering wheel while he keeps on stealing an amused glance on the angry journalist on the passenger seat.

“Say, Do,” he starts to break the icy silence.

“What?” The response comes with a bark. Jongin internally chuckles.

“The house you are living in… is it yours?”

Do Kyungsoo ignores him for a few seconds before hissing a soft, “No comment.”

It grabs Jongin’s curiosity even further and maybe he could pry about this information on any other time.

“And the other male in the photos in your house. Who is it?”

He almost misses the way Do Kyungsoo stiffens at his question and he waits for an answer. None is coming and Jongin sighs at the lack of response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive at the said house and Kyungsoo glances a bit at him.

“I’m not going to thank you because you force me to sit in your car and listen to your bad taste of music and your nonsense jokes.”

He gets out of the car and slams the car door harshly, making Jongin winces inside the vehicle.

“What a rude young man.” He muses, thinking that he prefers a barking and scowling Do Kyungsoo rather than a silent Do Kyungsoo.

With a small smile, Jongin drives his car away as soon as Do Kyungsoo closes the door to his house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning comes way too quick and Kyungsoo brings a small sling bag this time and lets his laptop rests for a day because the poor thing suffers a lot the night before because it contains too much of Kim Jongin’s name and a few other words close to jerk and bastard in it.

There’s a rapid knocking on his door and Kyungsoo wonders who the hell would come in such an early morning to visit him.

“Yes?”

A bulgy bodyguard with black suit stands in front of his door and gives him a quick bow.

“Good morning, Mr. Do. I get an order from Mr. Kim to fetch you and bring you to the place he orders me to.”

Kyungsoo groans at that devil’s idea.

So much to think that he could curse less today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The driver brings him towards a place he has never visited before and he begins to wonder that maybe this is one of Kim Jongin’s traps of abducting him and then throwing him somewhere without anyone who would help him.

The car enters a modern big house, looks so expensive but still beautiful nonetheless. Kyungsoo gets down from the car when the door is opened for him and he inspects the place in awe.

It’s a huge one story house with wide garden and fresh green grass on the ground. The house is so modern and the whole side windows are made from full glass and Kyungsoo starts to put one and one together and concludes that this is Kim Jongin’s house.

He walks towards the green grass a bit quickly because he loves the smell of soil and green and does it even make sense, but whatever, Kyungsoo ignores the conscious voice in his brain and—

“Uwah!” He yelps because the inner water taps poking from inside the soil are spurting water randomly and he is not wet. With water. In someone else’s house. And he has no other change of clothes with him. Great. Just great.

He has not even done with his curses yet another round of water spurts out and he jumps in surprise, trying to avoid the water, only to get another spurt from the other side.

“Fuck!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin chuckles in mild amusement as he watches the way Do Kyungsoo gets wet from the water. It should be keep watering the plants for another one minute and when he deems it’s safe to get out, he slides the glass window open and gets closer to him.

“Hey! Enjoying your morning shower, little birdie?”

Kyungsoo glares at him with an invisible laser and Jongin laughs, opening his mouth to bark another tease when suddenly the water comes out again and he hisses in surprise.

The little journalist jolts in surprise from another sudden attack, slipping on the wet grass and falling backwards.

Kim Jongin sees him falling down and decides to help him by getting closer and reaches for his arm, but he steps onto his own cotton pants and slips down along with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Shit.”

Jongin mutters as he feels the dull pain on his elbow on where he is holding himself up from kissing the soil and wet grass, before opening his eyes and to his surprise, he finds his face merely close towards the wincing Do Kyungsoo’s.

The journalist curses under his breath and parts his eyes, internally yelping when Kim Jongin is staring into his eyes.

The water has stopped by now and they should be getting up because they are perfectly wet by now, but no one moves and instead keep staring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin starts to wonder if he was thinking with his impulse when he finds himself leaning down to press his lips against Do Kyungsoo’s parted mouth. He could feel a soft hitch from Do Kyungsoo’s breath and the male makes no resistance to shy away from him.

It pushes him to press a little bit harder other than just a slight brush of lips and he ends up kissing Do Kyungsoo on his lawn; all wet and dirty but overall, satisfied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo curses softly as he tries to dry his hair with the towel Kim Jongin gives him. His clothes are all wet and damp and he is not really that comfortable wearing one of Kim Jongin’s large shirt and a pair of trousers.

He sees the rich male walks around here and there, telling his maid to bring their clothes to the laundry to dry it well and good before turning back to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

For Jongin, seeing his biggest enemy wearing his clothes is not something he is looking forward to. But now, after having the Do Kyungsoo standing in his clothes, looking all annoyed and hair still damp, he starts to rethink everything.

“Your clothes will be delivered soon. At least an hour. For now, just stay and wander around, it’s fine.”

It’s just a reason, of course Jongin knows it.

It’s a perfect reason to have the Do Kyungsoo staying willingly in his house.

“Why are you bringing me here?” Do Kyungsoo asks him, standing there in the middle of his little office room with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a bare foot tapping impatiently against the carpeted floor.

“Not feeling like going to my company. I want to stay home. It’s a good opportunity for you, anyway. You can do whatever thing you always do not that you can see my house ad eve, wearing my clothes.” He says, wriggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Do Kyungsoo huffs in disbelief.

“Go ahead. Walk around and see everything that takes your curiosity.” Jongin offers him.

The little journalist seems to do not trust his words for a moment before he skips away from his living room, heading out of the hallway.

Jongin watches him in amusement before making his way back to his desk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hums, admiring the beautiful house (even though it is owned by someone so wicked).

The hallways are filled with expensive painting of abstracts form and sceneries. There are also vases with various flowers here and there. Typical rich family. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

He stops, however, upon a big thing hanging on the wall. Something resembling a crest? Emblem? Family crest, maybe?

“It’s… familiar,” Kyungsoo murmurs under his breath, staring at the crest of roses in the color of black.

Weird, but well, he can’t judge. Typical rich family, owning a unique crest.

He walks around again, passing a few more hallways before stopping onto a dead end, where he could find portraits of people who maybe are the Kims. There’s a name under each of the portrait: Kim Jonghoon, Kim Jongsoo, Kim Jongin.

Ah, yes, that’s right.

So, there are grandfather and father of Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo stops in front of the portrait of the grandfather of Kim Jongin because as far as he knows, he hasn’t met this old man yet and he knows he is still alive. He still comes out in the news once in a while; but something about this old man grabs his interest.

He seems familiar, but Kyungsoo couldn’t remember on where he has met him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The maids greet him on his way and Kyungsoo makes the chance to question them about the real Kim Jongin.

They are girls; so it’s no wonder that they say their boss Kim Jongin is so handsome and attractive and they would forever work there under him just to keep seeing his perfectly sculpted face.

The other workers such as driver and gardeners say their boss Kim Jongin is someone great and amazing and they seem to adore him so much. Kim Jongin becomes as if he was an idol in his own house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A bit disappointed but kind of interested after the interview with the workers, Kyungsoo walks back to Kim Jongin’s little office room, only to find the house owner is nowhere to be found.

Shrugging, Kyungsoo sits down onto the couch with a loud sigh. His body is sore from the fall just now when he slips on the grass and his cold is still a bit disturbing his nose. He ends up lying down onto the couch to rest for a while, closing his eyes while liking the silence.

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember when he falls asleep on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin walks back from talking to his personal assistant on the phone, finding Do Kyungsoo lying down on his couch and sleeping soundlessly.

His limbs move on their own; finding a blanket from the nearby closet and putting it over the sleeping male to hide him from the cold. He crouches down onto his knees, silently watching the little journalist sleeps.

Jongin lifts a hand up and gently touches the white cheek of Do Kyungsoo, slowly getting his braveness to caress the skin. Do Kyungsoo stirs a bit but he continues sleeping.

He doesn’t know how long he has been crouching there just to watch this male sleeps, but Jongin feels a sudden rush of adrenaline when his eyes land on the sight of Do Kyungsoo’s parted lips.

His heart skips a beat or two as he regains his composure because there’s a very loud voice in his head informing him that he wants to kiss those lips.

So badly.

Jongin grits his teeth, holding himself back in fear of waking the journalist as he runs his thumb over the plump lips and relishes in the feeling of how soft they are.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He gulps; slowly leaning down and he doesn’t even realize his breath has gotten uneven by now.

Just a bit more, Jongin thinks as his eyes train onto the sinful lips of Do Kyungsoo.

Leaning down slowly, he is about to press his lips against the other’s –

– when Do Kyungsoo wakes up and opens his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin jolts back in surprise and hears his blood rushes in his ears, as Do Kyungsoo is staring at him with his wide, unreadable eyes.

“I-I was – I don’t—you are—I, I didn’t do a-anything! Y-You look cold and I was just g-giving you blanket!”

Fuck. Kim Jongin doesn’t stutter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches the rich male in amusement, not really getting what he is talking about and he shrugs it off.

“Thanks anyway,” he motions towards the blanket.

Stretching himself up, Kyungsoo starts talking again.

“I’m going back home.”

Kim Jongin stops him. “Your clothes haven’t arrived yet, you should –”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Young Master,” there’s a knock on the door of his office room and a maid steps inside, holding the perfectly dried clothes on the hanger.

“The clothes are ready, Sir.”

Kyungsoo walks towards the maid and thanks her, before walking out to the bathroom to change back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sighs while massaging his temple. Fuck. First, he stutters. Second, the timing of the laundry is so great. Third, he doesn’t have any more reason to keep Do Kyungsoo here.

“I’m going back. Thanks.” Do Kyungsoo speaks, surprising him and Jongin quickly turns around to find the journalist holding his sling bag and heading towards the door.

“Wait! I will drive you home!” He grabs his car key and ignores the protest of ‘No need’ from Do Kyungsoo.

He insists.

And he is going to drive Do Kyungsoo home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The drive back to Do Kyungsoo’s house is silence; it’s not as if they had ever talked about something whenever they find themselves in this situation.

The car parks right in front of the said house.

Do Kyungsoo makes a move to open the door.

“Are you not going to let me in?” Jongin questions, eyebrows furrowing.

Do Kyungsoo sends him a stare as if he was sleep-talking.

“What for?”

“Thanks, anyway.” He says again, not giving Jongin a chance to speak, before getting down from the car.

Jongin purses his lips, before thinking that he is not going to let this day go just like this. Getting out of his own car, Jongin runs after the journalist who is standing in front of the door and unlocking it silently.

“Hey, Do,” he calls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo turns around after rolling his eyes at the stubborn male.

“Wh –”

There’s a soft peck lands onto his cheek and Kim Jongin gives him a wink and a cheeky grin.

“Rest well.” He says before running back to his car and drives away; leaving Kyungsoo stunned by the door of his house and silently watches the vehicle disappears further.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sits in his office room, reading the work papers in disinterest, before his mind recalls back onto the scene in his garden, which involves him, Do Kyungsoo, grass, water, and lips.

His chest flutters weirdly when he remembers kissing Do Kyungsoo’s lips and Jongin couldn’t help but admits that he likes the feeling. He swears he can feel Do Kyungsoo’s lips moving slightly along with his.

Feeling happy for the rest of the night, Jongin twirls around on his leather chair while chuckling once in a while, forgetting his papers completely.

 


	6. Another Side of Him

It’s just another usual afternoon where Kyungsoo is forced to have a lunch with the one and only jerk Kim Jongin. He has refused again and again but the male ignores him and drags him all the way into his car and then saying,

“My treat.”

So here Kyungsoo is sulking in the passenger seat. He ignores every attempt from Kim Jongin who tries to start a light conversation with him. He is just being evil that way.

The music from the radio is on and Kim Jongin is still talking freely right now, until his phone suddenly rings and he turns into that perfect businessman again.

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo steals a glance from the corner of his eye as he sees Kim Jongin answering the call.

“What do you mean with an accident?”

It grabs Kyungsoo’s attention because it’s not everyday you hear Kim Jongin speaking with authority and seriousness in his tone. Moreover, there’s an accident at wherever it is.

“No, just… handle whatever you could do. I’ll be coming soon.”

With that he hangs up the call and makes a sharp u-turn, driving the car back towards the way they are leaving. The car speeds a little and Kyungsoo glances at the panic face Kim Jongin is showing right now.

“What’s wrong?” He mutters, gripping onto the seatbelt while glancing between the road and the driving male.

Kim Jongin chews his lip.

“I’m sorry but there’s an accident in the construction site and I have to go there right now.”

Kyungsoo nods his head. Lunch could wait; they are not really that hungry though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The car speeds through the roads and before Kyungsoo knows it, they have arrived at the construction site of Kim Corporation where they can see just how chaotic it is right now. Kim Jongin quickly steps out of his car and begins questioning his workers, where they quickly greet him before dragging him towards the accident spot.

Kyungsoo contemplates on going down as well or just waiting in the car. It seems rude to just sit and wait but he wouldn’t be able to help anything even when he gets down.

So…?

After another minute of thinking, Kyungsoo decides to just get down and walks a bit closer to where he can find Kim Jongin spewing orders to the workers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Treat those who are hurt right now. Don’t wait any longer; I don’t want their wounds become too serious or infectious.”

“Yes, Sir. What about the machine?”

“I guess we can’t do much for the machines. Make a call to the main branch and tell the situation more clearly. Gather a few men to clean the construction from unimportant things that could harm more people.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches from afar, seeing Kim Jongin talking with serious face and commanding tone. It’s a very different sight from what he usually sees so it’s new. It’s surprisingly quite… refreshing.

All the images he has ever seen about Kim Jongin are annoying, flirt, arrogant, and all those bad ones. It’s interesting to see him doing his job like a real CEO and not just a flirty kid being placed in the chair of businessmen.

With a new found feeling, Kyungsoo makes his way back into the car and keeps his eyes on the CEO who is still commanding orders to his workers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Kim!” The workers bow to him gratefully.

Kyungsoo props his head with his elbow against the rolled down window of the car, watching the scene with great interest because he has never known just how the workers see Kim Jongin.

The sky is dark by now and both Kim Jongin and the workers look so exhausted but overall they look relieved. They chat a few more minutes and also Kim Jongin giving them a few more orders before they bow and wave thankfully at him.

Kyungsoo waits until Kim Jongin sits inside the car, a loud sigh leaving his lips and a hand running up to mess his hair.

It’s silent; because Kyungsoo knows that Kim Jongin is tired.

He sees Kim Jongin reaches up to loosen his tie and slumps against the seat, before he turns to Kyungsoo and sends him a quick smile.

“Sorry about that.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He replies silently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He might has stared too long without saying anything because Kim Jongin is glancing back at him and curiously questions,

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo feels a tug on the corner of his lips and he holds back himself from smiling.

“Nothing. Say, want to grab a quick dinner? I know some place.”

Kim Jongin chuckles and nods at his suggestions, before starting the engine and drives his car away from the site.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hums, adjusting his glasses in top of his nose as he types away on his laptop. His article has been improving with the time he spends on watching Kim Jongin and his daily life.

 

 

 

 

_The rich male Kim Jongin doesn’t seem as perfect as he looks in front of you all. Lies behind the perfect male is a snobby partying male with different girls in his arm on each night, words sharper than a knife, and deals more dangerous than venom._

_No one knows how bad Kim Jongin’s life but let’s reveal it one by one._

_Kim Jongin, or what people know as the perfect Chief Executive Officer of Kim Corporation is no other than—_

 

 

 

He stops.

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t feel fair. He has seen such a different side of Kim Jongin today and it doesn’t feel fair to write such lie about his working sight.

The way he handles the chaos, the way he gives orders, the way the workers look up at him and thank him –

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches the blinking cursor beside the last word he has typed in his document.

It’s fucked up; but Kyungsoo finds his finger pressing the delete button on a long time and he starts everything over.

With a little bit _nicer_ words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please forgive me about yesterday’s lunch. I should treat you to your heart content today to make up about it.” Kim Jongin mutters as they are done ordering the food.

Kyungsoo furrows an eyebrow at him and scoffs.

“No need to. But if you insisted then, why now?”

Kim Jongin laughs at his sarcastic reply and they bicker a few more minutes before their orders arrive and they start eating in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something has changed between them. It’s not visible but Kyungsoo could feel it. Maybe it’s because he has seen such a professional side of Kim Jongin yesterday and a part of his brain has told him that he has been too cruel towards him.

Well, not his fault.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo drinks from his glass when suddenly his phone rings. It’s a custom ringtone, and he knows all too well on whom the caller might be.

“I’m sorry but I have to go.” He mutters quickly and ignores the surprised look from Kim Jongin as he grabs his messenger bag and runs out of the restaurant.

“Hey! Wait!” Kim Jongin calls after him but Kyungsoo could care less for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo runs towards the pub breathlessly, ignoring his lungs’ protest and enters the smelly face with a scrunched up nose.

People are drunk and the smell of sweat and drugs are too strong. It’s still in the noon yet those people have started their party so early.

His eyes scan the whole place for the sight of someone and when he finds that familiar male getting a punch over his face by the bar counter, Kyungsoo runs towards the said spot and stops whoever it is.

“Please don’t hit him! What’s happening here?” He begs, ignoring the stench of alcohol coming from the male he is holding.

“He refuses to pay! That bastard!” The angry male grunts while lifting his fist again and aiming for him.

“No, please! I-I will pay! How much?” Kyungsoo sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After giving such amount of money to the angry male, Kyungsoo grabs the one he is responsible of and drags him out of the pub. The drunken male struggles to break free from him and once they walk closer to the brick alley with stray cats hanging around, the male yanks his arms away.

“Get away from me.”

Kyungsoo bites his own lip.

“Hyung,” he calls tiredly, “until when are you going to act like this?”

The male ignores him, clearly sobering on each passing second.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo demands an answer as he grabs his arm, only to be yanked away and he ends up toppling over onto the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin runs after Do Kyungsoo right after the male sprints out of the restaurant. From the look of his face, it’s not something good and he could see him paling after that phone call.

He wonders what Do Kyungsoo is doing, entering a pub and dragging a stranger out of it.

Do Kyungsoo speaks to the male, Jongin could see from the corner he is hiding, and the stranger clearly ignores him.

It irks him when the stranger pushes Do Kyungsoo away and Jongin almost steps out of his hiding place to help him.

But seeing the condition where the stranger male is walking away from Do Kyungsoo, and the way Do Kyungsoo is holding onto his hand to stop him from walking away, Jongin is kind of glad he doesn’t step into the scene because it could be quite chaotic.

The stranger yanks his hold and walks away, leaving Do Kyungsoo alone standing there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin watches Do Kyungsoo stares longingly at the stranger male’s back before crouching down and breaks into tears.

Who is that male that manages to ruin Do Kyungsoo’s good mood just with a phone call?

He doesn’t know how long he has been hiding, watching Do Kyungsoo crying into his knees by the side of the empty street before finally the little journalist rise up on his feet and walks away.

He follows him around. Jongin could see him acting so lifeless, bumping onto people as he walks and ignoring the grumbling from people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sky roars, thunder sounding so loud before the first drop of rain hits the concrete ground. Jongin drives his car slowly while keeps following Do Kyungsoo who is by now walking under the rain without anything to cover himself, not even an umbrella.

He wants to just go down and drag the male into his car but it makes him shows too much care and blow up his stalking.

So he ends up following him from behind until he sees Do Kyungsoo entering his house.

With a sigh, Jongin drives his car away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo drops his bag and slides down against the door, ignoring the shiver coming from himself being wet because of the rain.

He couldn’t help but cry because he is being pushed away again.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he keeps on pushing him away. He just wants to help. He wants him back, just like he used to be. He doesn’t want to see him act so miserable and downing glasses after glasses of alcohol.

It hurts his heart and Kyungsoo cries into his sleep just at the thought of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sits down on his leather seat, feeling fidgety because of the scene unveiled in front of his eyes just now.

Who is that male and what’s his relationship with Do Kyungsoo?

Why would Do Kyungsoo get him out of the pub?

Why would Do Kyungsoo cry over him?

Who exactly is that man?

 

 

 

 

It drives him crazy. He is curious.

 

 

 

 

Pressing the intercom, Jongin calls for his secretary and when she replies his call, he speaks,

“Find out everything about Do Kyungsoo. Do not miss a single thing.”

 

 


	7. The Closed Door

“I’m sorry for leaving you in the middle of lunch yesterday.” Jongin hears Do Kyungsoo says to him, complete with a bow to show his apology.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you have something important to do.”

Do Kyungsoo gives him another bow before walking away to sit down on the couch he usually sits. His face is so sad and miserable; his eyes are bloodshot and dark circles decorating under them.

Pondering over the sudden idea in his brain, Jongin grabs his coat and walks up to the little journalist.

“Stand up. Let’s go out. I’m not working today.”

A pair of big eyes blinks questioningly at him. “Where to?”

“Just follow me,” Jongin mutters, walking out of his office room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been such a long time since Jongin walks around the street like this. Ever since he takes over the company and does those paper works, he has lost his free life and spends more of his free time in the pubs.

So, walking along the street while glancing around at the street food with Do Kyungsoo walking beside him is something Jongin finds refreshing and interesting.

No one seems to recognize him so far and it’s good. Jongin doesn’t need to have people walking around him and taking his pictures.

“Why are we out here?” Do Kyungsoo asks him curiously, big round eyes staring up at him and Jongin starts to wonder how those eyes have such an effect on him.

“I don’t feel like working. It’s boring. And I want to eat things.” He murmurs before walking to the ice cream vendor. He hears Do Kyungsoo following behind him and after ordering two cones of ice cream, he pays and gives one towards the little journalist.

Do Kyungsoo blinks in surprise at the sudden give of ice cream and he takes it a little hesitantly, muttering a soft ‘thank you’ to him. Jongin sends him a quick grin before licking up the sweet ice cream and smiles at the way it melts on his tongue. It’s been a while.

He walks again, staring straight while occasionally stealing a glance on the little journalist beside him who is licking the ice cream like a kid (quite adorably) and it curves a wider smile on his mouth.

Maybe it’s silly; but Jongin feels the need to cheer the sad Do Kyungsoo up.

It’s not his usual face. The Do Kyungsoo he knows is the strong male, hard appearance, and sharp mouth. It’s not interesting to see him this miserable and silent.

They walk along the shops and do window-shopping. Jongin doesn’t know what people usually do to cheer people up but he thinks this might be enough. Do Kyungsoo is too complicated for him to understand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo bites onto the cones of the ice cream he is holding while staring at the back of Kim Jongin who has walked a bit faster than him, moving towards the spicy rice cakes vendor.

It’s weird, because Kim Jongin is too kind.

He knows what he is doing. He knows Kim Jongin attempts to cheer him up because he also knows that he looks so fucking miserable with his pale face and swollen eyes for crying all night long.

He just doesn’t see this coming. Kim Jongin is the most ignorant person for all he knows.

 

 

 

 

“Are you done?” Kim Jongin asks him, motioning to the ice cream in his hand. Kyungsoo blinks at the question before nodding his head, only to gap in surprise when a paper plate containing freshly cooked spicy rice cakes being shoved into his hand.

“Wha –”

“Eat up. I’m hungry.” Kim Jongin says while eating from his own plate, munching and hissing from the hotness of the rice cakes.

Kyungsoo gazes at the rice cakes with red sauce in the plate in his hand and smiles in disbelief because Kim Jongin is so fucking kind today.

He ends up eating and finishing his portion faster than the hissing Kim Jongin beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He catches the sight of the small smile on Do Kyungsoo’s mouth and Jongin internally cheers for pulling up that smile after such long hours. They, or more likely because of Jongin’s force, end up eating more street foods much to their liking and Jongin couldn’t help but admit that he really enjoys today.

It’s precious; to see Do Kyungsoo’s smile.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you.” Do Kyungsoo whispers all of the sudden, breaking Jongin from his trance.

Is he dreaming?

Do Kyungsoo is thanking him!

Sincerely!

 

 

 

“U-Uh, no problem.” He stutters, glancing away to cover his embarrassment for stuttering like an idiot.

What he hears next is something he doesn’t expect; a chuckle.

The sound is melodic and Jongin snaps his neck to see the image of Do Kyungsoo chuckling into his knuckles.

 

 

 

The sight is pretty.

Jongin gulps in disbelief because he doesn’t think he could breathe right now.

He ends up shoving more macaroons into his mouth, coughing when he chokes and he hears that laugh again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin kills the engine of his car as they stop in front of Do Kyungsoo’s house. The journalist sends him a small smile and a quick whisper of ‘thank you’ before attempting to get out of the car.

With hurried pace, Jongin also gets down and insists of walking him up to his door.

 

 

 

“Thank you so much for today,” Do Kyungsoo tells him once again, hand moving to grab onto the door knob.

“W-Wait!” Jongin stops him, grabbing onto his arm to prevent him from moving away.

Do Kyungsoo stops and waits for his next word.

Seriously.

What is Jongin doing?

 

 

 

He holds onto both of Do Kyungsoo’s upper arm as he leans forward, aware of the hitched breath from the journalist in front of him.

He must be crazy.

Jongin is sure he is crazy by now.

Because he is sober right now but he kisses Do Kyungsoo on his mouth.

 

 

 

The touch is soft, feathery like and Jongin couldn’t help but liking the texture of those plump lips.

He tilts his head aside to press his mouth more against Do Kyungsoo and much to his surprise, the little journalist doesn’t even push him and slap him, but he ends up kissing him back.

Jongin is sure he is crazy.

And he is sure Do Kyungsoo has also gone crazy with him.

 

 

 

Lips moving softly and gently, just to savor and maintain the slight contact, before Jongin draws back slowly and watches the eyelashes of Do Kyungsoo flutters against the apple of his cheeks.

The journalist’s face is slightly flushed and Jongin doesn’t know whether it’s from embarrassment or because it’s cold outside.

“S-See you.” Jongin whispers, backing away before running back to his car.

 

 

 

As soon as Kim Jongin drives away with heart beating out of control, Kyungsoo quickly scrambles inside his house and breathes in shock because his mind is messy, his heartbeats are so fast, and surprisingly… he likes the kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sits on the leather chair on his house office at night, still thinking on the kiss they shared a few hours ago and he can’t help but groaning into his hands.

He is so impulsive!It’s like he is not thinking with his brain.

Another groan leaves him because he can’t even get Do Kyungsoo out of his mind. He keeps on playing repeatedly in his brain.

He tries to distract himself by grabbing a random document, only to stop when he realizes what’s in between his fingers.

**_Kyungsoo, Do_ **

He remembers telling his secretary to inspect the background of Do Kyungsoo and to not leave a single detail.

With hesitant fingers, he finally flips the first page open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin feels his heart is jumping on each second he is reading the document containing Do Kyungsoo’s information.

His heart loses its normal beats and his eyes dart here and there in panic.

This can’t be true.

“How can...?” He mutters in shock, voice no louder than a whisper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels on a better mood this morning. He wakes up with a smile and even earlier than his usual time.

He feels like being kind today.

So, maybe that’s why he is packing a set of lunch box prettily and heads towards Kim Jongin’s office thirty minutes earlier.

The door creaks softly when he pushes it open and of course, no Kim Jongin yet in there.

Kyungsoo pads towards the messy desk of Kim Jongin, a smile playing on his lips as he imagines how Kim Jongin will react when he later sees the lunch box placed prettily for him.

Once he puts the lunch box on the desk, Kyungsoo spins on his heels and steps aside, only to have his brown long coat stuck on the corner of the documents stack and ends up toppling everything down.

He rolls his eyes at that. Such a smooth move.

He begins to pick the documents one by one because even though Kim Jongin is a prick, he can’t just ruin someone’s work like that.

The documents are about contract, legalization, taxes, and—

**_Kyungsoo, Do_ **

Reading his own name in one of the documents sends Kyungsoo in shock and he blinks in surprise, not knowing what it is.

Kim Jongin is doing a background check on him?

The first few pages are about his personal information and health records, complete.

Then there are pictures of him from young to the newest.

And the most shocking one is the whole set of his family history, about what kind of business his father had before and also the cause of the bankrupt. Every single thing is completely stated in there.

Reading them one by one makes Kyungsoo trembles in anger and confusion. He feels like a stupid person for not noticing what this whole thing is.

Fate tricks him so cruelly.

With broken and shocked heart, Kyungsoo drops the documents from his trembling fingers before running away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin steps into the building of his company with heavy heart. How should he face Do Kyungsoo now after he knows everything about his life? It’s like he is trespassing into someone’s territory.

Moreover, when he finds out about _that_.

The door to his office room is slightly opened and he wonders whether his secretary is that clumsy to not even close it. Stepping closer towards his desk, Jongin finds the messy stack of his documents and his confusion grows even bigger.

Every single document is still piled up messily but one, the one he finds on the floor, opened.

And also he sees a lunch box sitting on top of his desk.

It’s like his brain is connecting every dot before he comes to a conclusion that _Do Kyungsoo sees his files_.

Panic washes over him and Jongin grabs his phone to dial the numbers of the said journalist but to no avail he is not answering the call.

He rushes over to his car to drive towards the other’s house.

“Do Kyungsoo! Open up!” Jongin calls in demand, banging his fists against the door. It seems that he is not in the house as he sees no light is on yet.

“Where is he?!”

He tries his best to think on where Do Kyungsoo could be and there’s a slight sight in his mind that he remembers before he drives as quick as he can towards the place.

It’s just a mere old building now.

Jongin pants as he hurriedly gets down from his car, eyes looking up at the wall full of moss.

Rooftop.

He runs along the dirty and dusty stairs, ignoring his burning lungs and tired legs.

The door to the rooftop comes to his sight and Jongin yanks it open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo is there. He has his back to him before he slowly turns around to see him.

Just like before.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin calls breathlessly, dropping every formality and goes with his name for the very first time.

“How do you know?” Kyungsoo asks him flatly, without any expression on his face.

“I- I don’t-”

“I’m asking you a damn fucking question! Is this what you want to see? Everything is under your plan, even from the beginning, isn’t it?!” Kyungsoo snaps at him, tone more dangerous than venom.

Jongin shakes his head, “Hear me out! This is not like what you thi-”

“Save it.” Kyungsoo cuts him in anger, before storming away to get down.

“Kyungsoo, please.” Jongin pleads, grabbing onto the other’s wrist to hold him back from leaving.

“Let me go.” Kyungsoo states, glaring at him.

Jongin refuses to obey as he struggles to yank his wrist out of the grip. He musters every try he could to just stop Kyungsoo from leaving.

He can’t leave. I can’t let him leave, because-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin confesses, finally understands the building feelings in his heart for this whole time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stills at the sudden honesty and he hears his own heart skips a beat.

He could be weak and give in right at this time. But he is a Do and he is not one to give up before a war.

Ignoring how his heart is thumping so fast and also how big the urge to tug the other close, Kyungsoo hides his weakness with a glare.

 

 

 

“But I hate you.”

 

 

 

With those finals words, Kyungsoo musters up his courage to pull his wrist out of Jongin’s grip and leaves the rooftop.

The door is closed behind his back.

 


	8. Memories

_Jongin gripped tightly onto his grandfather’s hand as he looked around with curious eyes. Everything was mesmerizing for a kid like him and this was the first time his grandfather brought him to this building._

_“Grandfather, where are we?” He called out a question because he didn’t know where they were._

_The old man looked down at him and patted his head._

_“We are in our business partner’s company.”_

_Jongin nodded and walked along the old man before they stopped in front of a certain office room. The secretary greeted them before letting them inside._

_“Jongin, I have a business to do. You play around here but never leave this building. Is this understood?”_

_He nodded at what his grandfather told him before Jongin ran out of the office room with his little legs. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and frowned. What should he do now? It was no fun here; all the people were just working and making phone calls._

_It took him about fifteen minutes of wandering around the building. He had been in every floor and the last of his choice was the rooftop._

_It was a bit of hard work for him to climb up the stairs but once he made it, another obstacle greeted him in the form of heavy metal door leading towards the rooftop. Jongin made a face before he thought that he was a big boy now, he had to be able to open the door._

_As he finally did it, he stepped out onto the rooftop and was greeted with the back of another boy._

_The stranger boy turned around curiously as to who would come up to the place._

_Jongin made a surprised yet excited sound as he ran up towards the boy. He met a friend!_

_“Who are you?” The stranger boy asked him with a slight tilt of his head, making his very short hair moved._

_Jongin grinned._

_“I’m Nini! Your name is?”_

_The boy nodded, “My ma calls me Soo.”_

_“What are you doing here, Soo? Are you lonely just like me? Do you want to be my friend? Can we play together? Do we—”_

_“Nini, you are asking too many questions.” Soo scrunched up his nose in an annoyed manner and Jongin meekly called out an apology._

_But Soo reached forward to pat his fluffy hair gently, “Okay, I will be your friend because you look lonely. Now, what do you want to play?”_

_Jongin beamed and grabbed Soo by his hand, pulling him in giddy._

 

 

 

_“No, Mr. Kim, with all respect, I don’t think it will be a nice move.” Mr. Do spoke politely._

_“You don’t understand the way business works. You young brat will never understand!” The old Mr. Kim hissed at him._

_The people outside of the office could hear very clearly the raised voices and the disagreement between Mr. Do and the old Mr. Kim. They had been business partners for a while and their joined partner was doing very well. They had never had any disagreement like this and everyone was afraid to intervene._

_Everyone knew how powerful Mr. Kim was and they could only hope that Mr. Do would be able to calm the old man down and stop the disagreement, because everyone knew just how manipulative Mr. Kim could be._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jongin stood in the middle of the now empty office at one certain day, feeling confused because his grandfather was smiling but the smile was not something Jongin liked to see. It was scary, really scary._

_“This will be yours when you grow up, Jongin. So you better listen to everything I tell you and you will not let me down.”_

_He could only nod his head, eyes still darting around to see the empty office._

_Jongin just wondered why he couldn’t see his grandfather’s business partner again. And he also wondered where his friend Soo had gone to._

 

 

***

 

 

Kyungsoo sits still on the spot beside his father’s grave, feeling somber and tired.

“Hi, Dad. I miss you so much. Do you miss me, too?”

Of course, he gets no reply back and just the obvious fact of it makes Kyungsoo crumbles into tears.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Daddy, look, look! The teacher says my drawing is the prettiest!”_

_“Oh, Kyungsoo, is that me you draw? How can you draw me even more handsome than the real one?”_

_Kyungsoo giggled while covering his mouth with his hands. His father held him up and gave him a spin._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Daddy, you are not working today?” Kyungsoo croaked out, voice gone and nose clogged._

_“How can I work properly when I know my baby is all sick and weak like this?”_

_“I’m sorry, Daddy…”_

_Gentle hand caressed his head and Kyungsoo pouted against the blanket._

_“That’s not your fault, son. Just promise me to get better soon, okay? After that we can go to the arcade and get that cotton candy you like the most.”_

_Kyungsoo grinned and made a pinky promise with his father._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Daddy, you are not working again today?”_

_He didn’t understand but the smile his father gave him was a sad one._

_“…no, Kyungsoo. I will just stay here with you today.”_

_“Why?”_

_His question was never answered. He only got a smile._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo whined because he didn’t have any dinner yesterday. Food was getting tight nowadays and he began to wonder why._

_His father sent him an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, Soo, but can you hold it until lunch?”_

_Kyungsoo nodded sadly._

 

 

 

 

 

_“Dad, should I find some jobs to help?” Kyungsoo asked, already understood on what was going for the past six years. Their family had been very poor for the years after the bankruptcy of his father’s company which he didn’t know the reason of._

_“No, Soo. You should focus on your school. I will handle the money.”_

_“Dad, you force yourself too much. I won’t let you do everything on your own.”_

 

 

 

 

 

_“Have you ever thought on how our life if we still had money, Dad?” The fifteen years old Kyungsoo asked._

_“Of course. Why are you asking?”_

_“We would be very happy if we still had money to live.”_

_“Do you think we are not happy now?”_

_“Are you happy, Dad?”_

_“I am.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I have you and our family. Why would I not be happy about it?”_

_“Even though we are poor, Dad?”_

_“Yes, even though we are poor and have to pay every debt and stay penniless. Having to be able to see you and our family is enough for me. You are my happiness.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it, Dad? Are you still happy now?” Kyungsoo chokes on his tears, feeling an indescribable pain in his heart.

“They take everything from us, Dad. They take mom and you from me.”

Kyungsoo can’t stop the feeling to cry. It’s so hard, the burden in his chest is so heavy all he can do is to cry and cry again. He misses his mom. He misses his dad. He misses his old life. He misses his family.

He misses being happy.

 

 

***

 

 

Jongin scrambles from the hood of his car when he sees the sight of Kyungsoo getting closer.

“Kyungsoo!”

The journalist ignores him as he keeps going towards his house.

“Kyungsoo, please! Let me explain!” Jongin mutters in panic, gripping onto Kyungsoo’s wrist tightly to stop him.

Kyungsoo halts.

“Let go.”

His voice is weak and low but threatening. Jongin wants to keep holding him but with one look from Kyungsoo, he ends up releasing his wrist away.

Kyungsoo ignores him s if he was a plague and slams the door in front of his face.

“Soo, please,” Jongin begs, knocking onto the door continuously, “I can explain everything. Just… please don’t shut me out.”

He keeps begging and calling for his name but Kyungsoo slides down against the door, unable to hold himself up.

“I will keep waiting here, Soo. Until you want to hear me out.” Jongin declares firmly.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo curls into a ball and tucks his face into his knees as he sits in his room.

There’s a distant sound of thunder echoing from the sky and Kyungsoo gazes towards the window.

It’s inevitable, because the rain starts falling down and soon, it rains heavily. The sounds of rain drops hitting the side windows are so loud that it takes Kyungsoo’s attention.

He gets up, walking towards the window and finds that Jongin is still standing in front of his house, under the rain, and looking all determined to wait for him.

Kyungsoo feels a hard pinch in his heart and he can’t help it but to cry again. It is as if the sky was mocking him by dropping the drops of rain while he is being all confused and sad and angry.

Drops and drops of tears fall onto his cheeks as Kyungsoo keeps staring outside of the window with straight face on. He is tired of crying but he can’t help it.

Just by looking at the sight of Jongin drenched out there under the heavy rain, Kyungsoo wants, he really wants to go outside and shield him from the rain, to dry him and hug him to give him his warmth, but he knows he can’t. His stubbornness and his pride won’t let him. His heart just can’t take another pain.

He curls under the window, crying himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a jolt at the sound of his alarm. His throat feels dry and his eyes feel like they can’t open anymore. His butt is numb and his neck is heavy from the strained position as he sleeps under the window with a curled position.  


Why would he sleep here?

He jolts up, suddenly remembering the reason of his state of sleeping not in his bed. As he drags the curtain aside, the morning sunlight slips through the gap and Kyungsoo closes his eyes from the sudden blindness.

As he looks down… there’s no more Jongin there.

 

 

There’s a very tiny feel of relief, but the most he feels is disappointment of no longer finding Jongin standing there to wait for him just like what he says before.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kim household.

 

 

 

 

Master Kim stares down at his grandson lying sick and pale in the bed, with the family doctor checking on his condition.

“Lee.” The old man calls for his butler who comes almost immediately to his side.

“Yes, Master.”

“What happened to my grandson?”

Butler Lee bows, “Young Master Jongin is driven back home by Driver Song this early morning with condition of drenched from the rain. He has high fever and he loses his consciousness.”

The look on the old man’s face hardens.

“Where did he go?”

“Should I find out for you, Master?”

The old man stares at his sick grandson, “Find out and do not leave anything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The butler comes knocking into the old man’s room at night, bringing a file and handing it while speaking.

“Young Master Jongin went to the Do’s household. He was waiting out in the rain for Do Kyungsoo’s appearance before going back home.”

“Do?” The old man asks to confirm that he does not hear that wrong.

“Yes, Master.”

He chuckles while staring at the information of Do Kyungsoo. So, his grandson has met another Do.

“This is ridiculous.” He mutters, fingers trailing over the picture of Do Kyungsoo, who is the perfect copy of his father.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lee.” He calls.

The butler bows, “Yes, Master?”

“Make a call for Do Kyungsoo. I need to pay a visit as an old friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo steps into the office of his enemy, the one who takes everything away from him and his family, the one who ruins everything.

Kim Jonghoon.

The old man is still as wicked and mean as he remembers him from years ago.

“You have grown up so much, kid.” Kim Jonghoon says with his gruff voice and Kyungsoo hisses lowly.

“Do not act like you know me.”

The old man laughs.

“But I do know you. After all, I was once your father’s business partner, wasn’t I?”

Kyungsoo grips onto his fists.

“And then you went ruining everything.” He counters back.

Kim Jonghoon stops laughing and sits straight on his seat.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo hisses in anger.

The old man chuckles, shaking his head. “Such an impatient young man.”

All Kyungsoo can feel is anger and disgust towards the old man. The man sitting right in front of him right now is the same man he despises for his whole life. He is the cause of what happens to his family.

“I heard that you are getting close to my grandson, Jongin.” The old man grabs the wine glass and takes a sip from it.

At the mention of the name, Kyungsoo digs his nails into his palm. Where is this going to?

“And I wonder what’s good for you to be close to Jongin, and vice versa. I keep thinking, kid, before finally I come to a conclusion.” Kim Jonghoon stares at him straight in his eyes and Kyungsoo stands still on his ground. He won’t let this man intimidates him.

“Lee.” The old man calls, motioning for the butler, who nods and moves forward. He puts a suitcase on top of the desk and opens it.

Kyungsoo stares at the stack of money inside of the suitcase.

“You are poor, kid. And you are in need of money. That’s why, right?”

It’s like his pride is being taken away from him and being stepped onto the ground. Kyungsoo swallows back the urge to scream in anger.

“What do you mean with that?” He whispers, voice unbelievably low and dangerous. He is offended. This is offending.

“You want money, I want peace. That’s easy. My and Jongin’s life don’t need poor things like you. Take the money and get away. You ruin my sight.”

Kyungsoo stares at the old man in disbelief, his face red in anger and the open insult being thrown to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He steps forward, towards the desk and towards where the open suitcase containing money is. The old man Kim’s eyes are trained expectantly at him, his old wrinkly face is smirking so wickedly at his every movement.

Kyungsoo lifts his hand up, reaching for the suitcase.

Everyone in the room expects him to grab the suitcase of money—

But Kyungsoo pushes it down from the desk and hears it clatter down onto the ground, the stack of money spilling out.

“You may have the most money in this world,” he starts, staring right into the old man’s raging eyes, the emotion mirroring his own, “But you will not look down on me or my family.”

Kim Jonghoon glares at him, but Kyungsoo will not back down.

 

 

 

 

“I will take Kim Jongin from you.” He whispers, just loud enough for the old man to hear.

With a final smile, Kyungsoo makes his way out of the place.

 

 

 

 

The crest of roses in the color of black hanging high on the wall greets him as he makes his way out.

Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly, no wonder he remembers this crest even from Kim Jongin’s house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin opens his eyes as he finally comes back to consciousness. He feels disoriented and confused on what happens with him, before finally he remembers that he waits in the rain for Kyungsoo to come out and let him explain but then he doesn’t remember what happens next.

Oh. Kyungsoo.

He jolts up to sit and winces at the sudden throb of pain in his head. But there’s no time for that. He needs to make sure that Kyungsoo doesn’t think the wrong way and he has to believe him. He needs to let Kyungsoo know that he loves him. He really does.

 

 

 

 

“Jongin.”

 

 

 

 

At the call of his name from the voice he doesn’t expect, Jongin glances to his side and finds that Kyungsoo is sitting on the chair just beside his bed, in his dark room, and he is here.

Kyungsoo is here. With him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“K-Kyungsoo!” He exclaims, still not believing that Kyungsoo is here with him in person.

The male sits up and stares right into his eyes.

“What do you think you are doing with waiting under the rain like that?” Kyungsoo asks. He sounds worried and angry, Jongin can’t help but to feel happy that Kyungsoo is worried about him.

“I-I need to explain everything to you! Please hear me out, Soo!” Jongin begs, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and gripping it tightly.

“Jongin.”

“Please don’t shut me out again! I don’t know about it at first! I’m not lying.” Jongin keeps rambling, now pushing the covers away from his body as he crawls onto the center of his bed to reach a proper gap between him and Kyungsoo.

“Jongin.”

“Soo, I don’t know about it and I have just known it at that day! I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know!”

“Jongin, shut it.”

“Soo, I love you. I’m not lying about it as well.”

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gets up to sit onto the edge of his bed and Jongin pulls him closer to him.

 

 

 

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo. I really do. I lov –”

Kyungsoo shuts him up with a soft kiss.

Jongin holds his breath as he sees Kyungsoo being so close to him. He can count every lash of his eyes and he can trace the faint freckles on his face.

When Kyungsoo lifts his eyes up to stare into his, Jongin is unable to believe that Kyungsoo has just kissed him willingly.

“Jongin, let me talk.”

He nods his head to what Kyungsoo says. He waits patiently, unable to believe that it’s Kyungsoo’s hand that is holding onto his cheek so dearly and so gently.

“I know you love me. You said it so many times.” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Jongin holds Kyungsoo close to him.

“I love you, too. Just so you know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s like every burden is being lifted away from his shoulder and Jongin finds himself holding onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks, staring hopefully into his eyes.

“Really, Soo?” He asks breathlessly.

Kyungsoo nods and offers him a tiny smile.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to be together with me, Kyungsoo?” He asks, heart thudding painfully fast in his chest.

Kyungsoo gives him another soft kiss.

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin brings himself close and seals everything with a kiss. He has Kyungsoo in his arms now, safe and sound and lovely. That’s enough for him.

Kyungsoo replies to his kiss with much want and Jongin groans when Kyungsoo pushes him down to lie onto the bed. He hovers on top of Jongin and stares down at him through clouded eyes.

Jongin lifts his hand and touches Kyungsoo on his cheek, relishing on the sight of the male closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. It pulls a smile on his own lips and Jongin drags the male above him to kiss his mouth again.

Kyungsoo settles uncomfortably above him because of the position, so Jongin flips them over and traps the shorter male under him.

“I love you so much.” He whispers and starts kissing his now-lover with more passion. Kyungsoo reaches his hands up and tangles his fingers in between his messy locks, dragging him lower.

Jongin feels his chest bursting in happiness as Kyungsoo is here with him and they love each other.

Kyungsoo parts his mouth for him and lets Jongin dominates the kiss they are having. It means so much for Jongin that Kyungsoo is letting him do what he wants. It shows him that Kyungsoo trusts him enough to let him do this.

There’s a soft moan leaves Kyungsoo’s mouth as Jongin drags his tongue along every nook and every corner in his mouth, making him feeling hot and bothered and the feeling to be closer to Kyungsoo more is nagging in his mind.

He leans back and peppers kisses along Kyungsoo’s jaw and neck, leaving occasional marks on each bite.

Kyungsoo’s hands trace his shoulder then down to his chest, before his fingers pop the button on his shirt one by one. Jongin leans back to stare into his eyes, finding the very same lust in his eyes.

With another strong kiss, Jongin lets Kyungsoo releases him from his shirt and when he feels cold fingers tracing his bare skin, Jongin loses his control.

He has Kyungsoo under him, all pliant and willing and bare, waiting for him to ravish him.

That’s enough for Jongin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebration update. Enjoy. ^^


	10. Chaos

Warning: Smut scenes.

 

All Jongin could focus is only the sight of half naked Kyungsoo under him. The dim light shines on his bare white skin and he breathes heavily at the sight.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls softly, reaching to tug him down again.

He goes down to press his lips against the pulse point in his neck and Kyungsoo cranes his neck wide to give him more access. Jongin digs his teeth down to suck a mark, a very big one on top of that and he likes it when Kyungsoo lets out a soft sound.

He drags his mouth low, down and stops to circle the hard nub with his tongue. Kyungsoo goes slack under him, moaning softly as he sucks on his nipple like a baby to a mother.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo gasps, gripping onto his hair. Jongin moves down again and worships every inch of his body before he slowly tugs his trousers down along with his underwear. Kyungsoo is laid naked under him, all expectant and waiting and just trusting.

Jongin goes to tenderly rub his palms all over the uncovered skin, loving the shudder running all over Kyungsoo. His hands come to his inner thighs and trace soft circles before he spreads his legs open. Kyungsoo breathes through his mouth, bending his knees away to give him more access and Jongin feels like he is going crazy from the lust and love he has for Kyungsoo.

“Soo,” he whispers, dipping down to bite down on his skin. Kyungsoo shifts and it takes Jongin no longer than a second to touch his most intimate part that has Kyungsoo throwing his head back.

“Jongin, nnh,”

He drags his hand up and down along Kyungsoo’s shaft, simply watching the various expressions on his lover’s face as he pleasures him. Kyungsoo tugs onto his pants and Jongin realizes that it’s not fair for Kyungsoo to be bare when he is not.

Skin to skin feels so much better and Jongin kisses his lover back on his lips while Kyungsoo runs his hands all over his chest, feeling the hardness of his toned abs.

“Come on.” Kyungsoo mutters against his mouth, teeth pulling on Jongin’s bottom lip to tease him.

Jongin holds onto Kyungsoo’s hips and spins him around to lay down on his stomach. Kyungsoo glances through his shoulder with eyes dark in lust. Jongin traces the plump and white ass and squeezes them, hearing the soft moan from the beautiful under him.

His palms grab onto his butt cheeks and spread them. Without any hesitation, Jongin drives in and presses the flat of his tongue against the pink entrance, pulling a loud whine from Kyungsoo. Jongin feels like he is going to die from the over excitement he feels. He sucks onto the rim of the entrance and Kyungsoo grunts, breathing out in pants. Pushing his tongue in and out, licking and lathering the sacred place with his saliva, Jongin then gives a harsh suck on the hole which draws a very lewd moan from his lover.

Kyungsoo pants out, waiting in anticipation when Jongin leans back to rummage through his drawer for the left over lube he still has from the last time he got laid. Squeezing the liquid out onto his fingers, he brings his hand closer to the pinkish entrance and pushes a finger in.

His lover moans out, hips jutting out for more and Jongin wastes no time to pump the single digit in and out. Two fingers are entering and Kyungsoo whimpers out. Three fingers are spreading the tight entrance and Kyungsoo starts mewling.

“Jongin, c-come on.”

He pulls his fingers out and squirts the lube down onto his hard cock, rubbing it up and down and groaning at the thought of it going to enter that tight space soon. He scoots closer and nudges the head of his cock against the entrance and Kyungsoo mewls in delight.

At the initial push, both males groan. Jongin grips onto the hips and stills for a moment. Such heaven he has just entered. Kyungsoo lets out a soft sound of pain and Jongin leans his chest down against his lover’s back to ask for his well being. His lover nods and pushes his ass out.

Jongin enters the rest of his length inside and moans out in bliss. He wraps an arm around Kyungsoo as his other hand tries to balance himself against the bed. Kyungsoo breathes heavily through his nose and mouth.

The first thrust has both males closing their eyes and Jongin wastes no more time to pump in and out. What starts as a slow pace turns faster and quicker as per Kyungsoo’s request.

“Ah- aaah, Jongin, f-faster,” he pleads, rutting back onto the long cock fucking him open.

Jongin grinds against him, both palms against the bed for leverage as he fastens his pace. Kyungsoo throws his head back, moaning out in pleasure. Jongin watches the side view of his lover being pleasure by him and he nudges Kyungsoo’s cheek with his nose.

“I love you,” he mutters, eyes full of affection and love and Kyungsoo twists his neck to lock their mouths together.

Teeth clash and tongues tangle together, Jongin fucks deeper to listen to the pleasure little moans Kyungsoo is letting out. With drool dripping down his chin, Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss to gather the air back into his lungs. Jongin mouths along his white shoulder and imprints pinkish marks along the skin.

Kyungsoo chokes on his tears of pleasure when Jongin’s long cock keeps jabbing against his right spot and brings millions of colors into his eyes.

With a loud and unrestrained moan, Kyungsoo comes untouched onto the bed, giving the perfect squeeze around Jongin.

“Ah, Soo, love- I love you,” Jongin grunts, straightening his back and balancing himself on his knees as he jackhammers into the male under him to reach his orgasm. Kyungsoo drops back onto the bed, ass stuck up in Jongin’s tight grip while the male is still humping and thrusting into him in an inhumanly speed.

Jongin throws his head back, eyes momentarily blind as his orgasm rocks through him and he comes right away into the tight space that is heaven for him.

Kyungsoo pants against the bed, feeling Jongin cradles him close before he pulls them down to lie sideways. Jongin peppers kisses all over his neck, giving more attention to each of his tiny mole. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, trying to regain his breathing back and chuckles when Jongin buries his face into his neck.

“I love you, Soo. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Kyungsoo pats his arm around his waist and hums. “I love you, too. I trust you, Jongin. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course. There is no one in this world that I trust the most other than you.” Jongin whispers, tone drunk in love and a content sigh leaves his mouth.

A tiny smirk forms onto Kyungsoo’s lips before it vanishes completely when Jongin pulls him for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

They go out for dates, courtesy of Jongin. They make out in Jongin’s office multiple of times. Kyungsoo gets fucked against the said desk multiple of times too. Jongin is one horny bastard.

“Finish your work.” Kyungsoo says, ignoring Jongin’s attempt on trying to coax him for a quick round of office sex.

Jongin whines, stomping his foot like a child. “But, Soo! I have no meeting left for today and don’t you think I deserve a reward for doing such a good work today?”

Kyungsoo glances at him. Jongin is sporting a very prominent hard on, poking obviously in his pants.

He sighs before dropping onto his knees and unbuckles the pants, much to Jongin’s surprise.

“S-Soo?!”

Kyungsoo looks up, giving him one look with his big round eyes that has Jongin zips his mouth almost immediately.

“Shut up and try to lower your voice.” Kyungsoo says with a smirk.

Giving a blowjob is no weird thing for Kyungsoo as he has done it multiple times to Jongin. The male likes it when Kyungsoo gives him head, because Kyungsoo has the skill that no one has. The way he graces his cock teasingly with his teeth and also the way he laps his tongue along the shaft; Jongin grunts.

Moreover when Kyungsoo looks up at him with eyes widen purposely, giving such an impact of innocence, and also his plump lips stretched wide around his girth, has Jongin loses his mind and he blows his load out into Kyungsoo’s awaiting mouth.

“Delicious.” Kyungsoo smiles innocently, licking his mouth as if he has not just sucking his cock.

Jongin rubs his face before he pulls Kyungsoo down onto his lap and pulls his pants down. Kyungsoo doesn’t even refuse now and he rides his cock in his lap with a pleasured face that Jongin remembers for such a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hmm, nngggh, yes,” Kyungsoo whispers into the pillow, head turned sideways while Jongin moves on top of him. He grips onto Jongin’s pillow while the other male is between his legs, driving in and out of him with a slow pace.

Jongin sucks onto the hardened nipple and left such teeth mark around it. He likes it when he sees his marks all over Kyungsoo’s body. He bucks his hips forward and Kyungsoo whines out in pleasure.

“Are you close, love?” He asks, grabbing Kyungsoo’s thighs in his palms and squeezing the juicy flesh.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes closed in pleasure.

Jongin keeps the slow pace and leans down to kiss Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips which are swollen from all the biting he has done before.

“Close, mmghh, Jongin- haaaaa, ah,”

Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin’s lower back and ruts his hips along his slow thrusts. Jongin reaches a hand up to twist his nipple with his fingers that have Kyungsoo arches his back and moans out.

“I’m coming,” Kyungsoo tells, shifting and squirming before his cock twitches and spurts thick white cum in between them.

Jongin watches his lover’s face as he comes and the sight seriously is too much for him to take before he finally comes spurting into the depth of his lover.

Harsh panting fills the whole room and Jongin feels tender fingers caressing his head. Kyungsoo looks up at him with his round eyes and Jongin turns his head slightly to kiss his lover’s hands.

A small smile curls onto Kyungsoo’s lips and Jongin presses down for a soft kiss.

“Hey, Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls, caressing Jongin’s messy locks like he is ruffling a puppy. Jongin hums, closing his eyes as he smiles.

“The article about you will be published tomorrow.”

Jongin opens his eyes, “Really? What did you write?” He asks, nudging Kyungsoo’s nose with his own.

Kyungsoo smiles. “You will see.”

“I guess you are writing all the good things about me, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo hums, tapping his lip. “Maybe.”

Jongin pouts, “You are not going to tell me?”

“No. You have to wait like everyone else.” Kyungsoo gives an innocent smile. Jongin huffs before nipping onto his lip, a move that pulls a soft laugh from Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin wakes up with a start. His phone is blaring from the incoming calls and his house phone is also ringing nonstop. His eyes are still half closed when he answers to the call.

“Mr. Kim! Have you seen the article?!”

“What article?” He grunts, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.

“The article posted by Journalist Do! It’s bad news for us!”

Jongin is fully awake by now and he doesn’t even waste anytime before he runs out of his bedroom. A maid is standing there by the door and hands him the article sent to his address.

 

**_THE CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICE OF KIM CORPORATION, KIM JONGIN, AND HIS DARK SIDE OF LIFE._ **

 

_Everyone knows Kim Jongin. He is like one of the most successful people in South Korea. His glamorous lifestyle and his great achievement are what people recognize and adore about._

_But what do we know?_

_It’s not the real fact._

_Being in such a young age to start his career, there’s a certain negative side from that. Kim Jongin might look glorious but a mask is a mask and we are going to take it off to see what the real thing behind it is._

_The rich male Kim Jongin doesn’t seem as perfect as he looks in front of you all. Lies behind the perfect male is a snobby partying male with different girls in his arm on each night, words sharper than a knife, and deals more dangerous than venom._

_No one knows how bad Kim Jongin’s life but let’s reveal it one by one._

_Kim Jongin, or what people know as the perfect Chief Executive Officer of Kim Corporation is no other than a spoiled kid we have always found in movies. With unlimited credit cards used to buy every single thing he wants, all the charity events help by Kim Corporation are fake. No charity is held in it. It’s just a cover to hide the ugly side of the leader of such international based company._

_No corporate social responsibility is done by the corporation. The company ruins the nature by its business. The yearly financial report is full of false numbers and acts._

_Our insiders had seen with their own eyes on how Chief Excutive Officer Kim Jongin had fun. He went to night club and chugged down liters of alcohol which were not cheap. Dozens of girls went after him and his wallet. And it happened for almost every night._

_What we see doesn’t always tell us the right thing happening. Most of it is made, to hide the ugliness, and to deceive us, the public._

_Don’t always trust rich people, because they don’t even show the reality to us._

 

 

 

 

 

His building is crowded with journalist and reporters. Jongin has bulky securities guarding him out of his house and some determined cars of journalists are even following him.

With panic clouding his mind, Jongin dials his lover’s numbers.

“Soo? Please answer.” He whispers, trying to find a shortcut so he could escape insane journalists.

 

 

 

 

 

Master Kim grips onto the article and his face reddens in anger and humiliation.

“Who does he think he is?” He roars out, slamming the article down to the floor. His butler stands still by his side as he keeps reading the title of the article on repeat.

“I can’t let that bastard kid does as he wants.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin knocks onto the door repeatedly. “Soo? Kyungsoo!”

He half hopes that Kyungsoo is inside, while the other half he wants Kyungsoo to not be here. It takes a moment and Jongin has almost concluded that Kyungsoo is not home; until the door opens and Kyungsoo comes out with tired eyes and eye bags.

“What do you want?” He asks, tone cold.

Jongin stutters, before reaching for his lover’s hand. “W-What happened, Soo? I saw the article and… and I don’t understand? Was there someone changing your writing? The article was so bad and maybe someone changed your writing when you didn’t know? Should we find the culprit?”

Kyungsoo sighs heavily before he yanks his hand out of Jongin’s grip.

“Wake up, Kim.” Kyungsoo hisses, flicking his fingers. “The world is not as beautiful as you think.”

“S-Soo?” Jongin stumbles back.

“You think love can solve everything? You must be kidding.” Kyungsoo sends him a sneer, rolling his tired eyes. Jongin stands still in shock, brain fuzzy because he doesn’t understand anything. Not even a thing.

“I… I don’t understand.”

“Stop being a stupid blind and you will understand. Everything is a trick, Kim Jongin. Everything just to pay back for everything. Now, do you know how it feels when your company is slowly falling down and people start to turn their back on you? That was what my father felt years ago and it’s now your turn,” he pokes onto Jongin’s chest, “to experience it.”

“But- But Kyungsoo, I love you,” he pulls his lover into his arms, hugging him.

Kyungsoo struggles and breaks free from his hold.

“Love doesn’t change anything. You are an idiot to think that way.”

“Y-You love me, don’t you, Soo?”

Kyungsoo goes silent and glares at him with his tired eyes.

“Get the fuck away from my house. I don’t ever want to see your face again.”

And he slams the door to Jongin’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

Alcohol seems to be Jongin’s best friend because seeing at the amount of empty bottles lying beside him, Jongin concludes that yes, they are.

But still, no amount of alcohol and help him to understand what is going on here and what does Kyungsoo mean with a trick. He doesn’t understand anything. The last thing he knows is that they still cuddle and kiss and make love yesterday. How come they are like this now? What is exactly happening here?

Jongin drops the bottle down and it rolls away from him. With a hiccup, he chokes on his sobs. His palms go up to his face as they cover his tears from the whole world to see.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up feeling like shit. His head hurts and his chest is stuffed and his stomach feels like it’s turning upside down. His throat is sore and his eyes hurt.

The worst thing is that the moment he opens the door, Jongin’s car is waiting out there.

Jongin scrambles down his car and waits by the front gate while Kyungsoo locks his house. The little journalist doesn’t seem to acknowledge his presence and Jongin grabs his wrist.

“Soo,” he calls desperately.

Kyungsoo yanks his hand out but Jongin keeps a tight grip on it.

“Soo, please, talk to me.” He begs, wanting nothing other than an explanation about what is happening.

The journalist sends him a glare with his red eyes. Jongin has almost reached to touch his eye bags but Kyungsoo pushes him away.

“Stop being a stupid and leave me alone.” He hisses, before walking away.

Jongin stumbles back from the slight push. It doesn’t hurt. He knows now that Kyungsoo could never hurt him but as he sees him walking further away, he feels his heart wrenches in pain.

Kyungsoo is getting further away from him and Jongin can’t even do anything to stop him.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s hidden; but Jongin can see it clearly. There is a car hidden behind the intersection and Jongin finds it suspicious because there is not a parking spot. Could it be that it’s some journalists’ car following him around?

He steps away and his eyes widen because the car belongs to the butler of his grandfather.

The car speeds up, driving faster and faster on each second it gets near Kyungsoo who is oblivious to the way he is being targeted. Jongin feels dread filling his gut and as quick as he could, he runs to his lover to safe him. No one can harm Kyungsoo.

As he grabs Kyungsoo by his wrist, his lover gasps in surprise and Jongin doesn’t even see his face as he pushes him away out of the danger. The butler is surprised by his sudden presence and manages to slow the car but to no avail, it hits Jongin quite hard.

Kyungsoo drops onto his knees as he watches Jongin falls down onto the ground from the hit by the car. With fingers trembled, Kyungsoo crawls back to where Jongin is lying there on the ground.

“J-Jongin-ah,” he calls, voice weak and his eyes are blurred with the sudden unshed tears.

Looking at Jongin lying helplessly there, Kyungsoo has never felt this scared before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened in this chapter, eh? Well, the story only has 5 chapters left, so please leave comments on how you think about this chapter. Hope you enjoy the smexing~


	11. I'm Sorry

_“J-Jongin-ah,”_

_Seeing at the male lying there helplessly, face contorted in pain, makes Kyungsoo’s mind goes blank. He reaches for his hand and holds it tight, muttering his name over and over again._

_In a swift move, Jongin is being lifted up by someone he barely knows but nothing could stop him from getting Jongin moved and to have that blood wiped away from him. Kyungsoo absentmindedly follows into the man’s car and the vehicle speeds up towards the nearest hospital._

_Everything is a blur because Kyungsoo waits alone just outside of the room where Jongin is admitted and then not for too long, he is being permitted to enter the room._

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a gasp and he pants. Finding his hand clutching onto Jongin’s, he watches the male lying there in the hospital bed and he can’t help but to feel very guilty.

The doctor has told him about what happened with Jongin. Even though he hears everything with blanked face, at least he knows that nothing serious happens to Jongin. He has only gotten his head bumped against the cement road and the blood came from the small gash on his head and there will be a bruise forming on him soon. Jongin has his right arm and right leg bandaged because apparently they were cracked from the quite hard hit, but not hard enough to fracture.

“Won’t you wake up, Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispers softly, trailing a finger over his cheek.

It’s as if a miracle, because Jongin’s fingers shift and he grunts in pain. Kyungsoo jolts up and holds onto his face.

“Jongin? Can you hear me?”

The male blinks his eyes open and he looks around the room before his gaze lands on Kyungsoo. A tiny smile creeps onto his lips upon seeing Kyungsoo there.

“Soo, you are okay,” he says, voice croaking.

Kyungsoo feels his lip tremble before the first drop of tears rolls down his cheek.

“How could you do that? That was dangerous! What if something had happened to you? Do you know how worried I am?” He hisses. Jongin grins weakly.

“I’m happy that you are still worrying about me.”

“Stupid!” Kyungsoo grunts.

Jongin takes his hand, “Please, Soo. Please give me a chance. I won’t care that my company is falling down or people see me differently now. But I just want you. Please give me another chance to prove myself to you.”

Kyungsoo sobs, landing a punch on Jongin’s chest. It’s not even hurt but Jongin winces slightly. The sobbing male utters a soft sorry while rubbing the hit spot. Jongin grins, pulling him into his arms as he lets Kyungsoo cries on him.

“I was so scared,” Kyungsoo chokes, gripping onto his hospital gown.

Jongin hums, shifting so that he could hug Kyungsoo better with one arm only. Kyungsoo snuggles into his chest, crying like a child.

“I’m okay now, am I not?”

“But that was so dangerous! You have just let me got the hit or at least warned me or what!”

“I can’t let you get hurt, Soo. I would not like it to see you in this position and to have bandages all over you.”

Kyungsoo leans back, wiping his tears away and mutters a soft ‘it’s wet’ as he pats the damp hospital gown. Jongin grins widely, watching the new side of his lover which is so adorable to him. Kyungsoo sniffs and trails his fingers over Jongin’s face.

“I’m sorry for everything. I was too blinded with revenge that I did that. I didn’t think straight and I was… I’m sorry.” He mutters, bending his head down.

Jongin pats his head. “You can do anything to me, I won’t mind. As long as you won’t leave me.”

Kyungsoo looks up with eyes full of tears. He leans closer and pecks Jongin’s on his dry lips, muttering another series of apology. Jongin presses their lips together to silence him from keep apologizing.

There is a knock on the door and the both of them glance at the sudden guest.

“Butler Lee.” Jongin breathes out, holding back his anger and letting out in confusion as to why the most trusted helper in the Kim Household could do something so low.

“How do you feel, Young Master?” He bows down politely.

“As you can see, I’m doing quite fine, save for a few scratches.”

The butler gives a ninety degree bow lowly. “I’m truly sorry for what I have caused, Young Master. I have never thought that it would cause more harm to you than to Mr. Do.”

“Why would you do something like that? What have gotten into your mind?” Jongin questions, holding a tighter hold around his lover who stays so silent.

It takes a moment of hesitation from the butler to answer.

“It was… I was ordered to do that.”

Jongin keeps a hard gaze on him. “Who ordered you to do it?”

“It was… Master.”

Kyungsoo takes a sharp intake of breathe and he glances away. Jongin holds him close.

“Grandfather ordered you to hit him? Why would he do that?”

“I provoked him.” Kyungsoo mutters lowly. Jongin pats his back and waits for the butler to answer.

“Master Kim offered money for Mr. Do before but he refused it. Then he was angered because of the article that was published.”

Jongin nods his head. “It’s okay. You can leave. Just… don’t tell anything to grandfather about me staying here. I trust you on this one, Uncle.”

Butler Lee bows down. “Your wish is my command, Young Master.”

Jongin watches the door closed as the butler leaves the room before he glances at the silent Kyungsoo beside him.

“Why don’t you tell me he offered you money?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Why should I tell you? You can’t even do anything about that.”

Jongin hums, “I can’t let him step on your pride, Soo. He needs to know that he has crossed line.” He pulls him closer, “Scoot more and lay down with me.”

Kyungsoo looks at him. “But you are hurt.”

“My right arm is. My left is not.” He grins and Kyungsoo lets out a small smile, before he cuddles into his shoulder.

Jongin relishes in the feeling of having his lover all safe and sound in his arm. He can’t wish for more.

“Can I ask something, Soo?”

“Yeah? Go on.” Kyungsoo looks up to him with his round eyes.

Jongin keeps their gaze connected as he asks, “Do you really love me?”

Kyungsoo blinks, freezing for a second, before the palest blush covers his cheeks. Jongin thinks he has already known the answer but it’s better to hear it from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Soo?”

“I…” Kyungsoo mumbles, glancing away. There’s a very tiny pout forming on his mouth. “I… do.”

Jongin feels the widest grin stretches his face into half.

“What? I can’t hear you.”

Kyungsoo chooses to nod his head.

“I don’t understand, Soo?” Jongin tries again.

Kyungsoo huffs, looking up and taking a hold onto Jongin’s face before he plants a soft kiss on his mouth. He mouths the words of ‘I love you, stupid’. Jongin feels like soaring up to the sky.

“Okay.” He hugs him close. Kyungsoo buries his warm face into his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Feed me?” Jongin begs, feigning an innocent smile. Kyungsoo freezes and glances away, before he finally sighs in the end.

Kyungsoo has gone back to his house to grab some spare clothes and to cook. Jongin protests about how not delicious hospital food is. And now he is being a whiny kid.

“Open up.” Kyungsoo says flatly, holding a spoon in front of his mouth. Jongin grins as he munches onto the delicious food that is made by no other than his lover.

“Delicious.”

Kyungsoo ignores the will to blush and keeps shoving more food into the male’s mouth. Jongin chokes on some rice and Kyungsoo scrambles to pat his back and gives him a glass of water.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Jongin smiles as Kyungsoo wipes his wet lips with his hand. Such caring lover he has.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just need something though.”

“What is it?”

“My lips hurt. Kiss the booboo away.”

Kyungsoo grunts in embarrassment at his request, but he complies nonetheless. Jongin laughs when his lover leans close to give the softest kiss ever on his mouth, yet he drops his good arm around Kyungsoo’s neck to pull him closer for a proper kiss.

“You smear all over the food on me.” Kyungsoo grunts, feeling the warmth is creeping his neck up to his face.

Jongin hums. “It’s okay. You like it anyway.”

Kyungsoo pinches his waist. Jongin winces.

“I can’t wait to get out of here. It’s boring.”

The journalist glances at him, “What are you going to do… about work?”

Jongin shrugs. “I can think about it later. For now, I want to spend every second with you.”

Kyungsoo palms his cheeks, huffing. “Stop sprouting nonsense and take your medication. Or I won’t cook for you again.”

“You hurt me.” Jongin pouts.

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo leans very close to him, their lips an inch away.

“Where does it hurt?” He asks, warm breathe hitting Jongin’s cheek.

“You know where.” Jongin whispers, eyes locked onto his mouth.

Kyungsoo smiles before tilting his head to kiss him on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We don’t leave anything, right?” Kyungsoo asks for the fifth time and Jongin groans.

“No. Soo, stop it, okay? Everything is in the bag. Your laptop at the back and my phone on the side pocket. Your wallet is in your jeans pocket.”

Kyungsoo sends him a small smile. “Well, forgive me for being too cautious.”

Jongin cradles him close with his now-good arm. “I can forgive you when you give me another kiss.”

Kyungsoo hums, tapping his lower lip as he thinks. Jongin’s eyes are glued at it.

“I will… but at home.”

As they take taxi ride to go back to Kyungsoo’s home, Jongin can’t help but to hold onto his lover’s hand and play with his fingers. Kyungsoo glances at him in amusement.

“What are you doing?”

“Just want to hold your hand. It’s pretty.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows teasingly. “Are you trying to sweet talk so you can get into my pants?”

Jongin hums. “Maybe.”

His lover scoffs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gets down from the taxi and grabs the bag he is bringing. Jongin glances around at the house displayed in front of his eyes and smiles. This house seems better than his own.

“Soo, should we –”

“Hyung.” Kyungsoo stumbles on his steps as he sees someone standing beside the gate.

Jongin tries connecting the dots of his memories because he remembers he had seen this man before. His lover blinks and takes a step closer to the man.

“Hyung, you are back.” Kyungsoo says breathlessly.

The man chuckles, the tone is full of something that makes Kyungsoo stops from getting closer to him.

“What is this? You are fucking with him?” The man asks, throwing his head back as he laughs loudly.

Kyungsoo’s smile drops.

“H-Hyung –”

“I left for a very long time and the moment I’m back,” the man’s smile vanishes completely, “you are fucking him. How great.”

“Hyung, that’s not it,” Kyungsoo reaches to the man to grab his arm but the man swats his hand away. Jongin takes a step closer to defend his lover. The man sees him and glares.

Kyungsoo stays still on his spot.

The man towers over him and hisses, “Traitor.” Then he walks away.

Kyungsoo’s sad eyes are locked onto him as he calls out softly, “Joonmyeon hyung…”

Jongin holds his lover’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

“I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo glances at him and gives him a small smile. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He glances back at his older brother who is walking further away from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters left, everyone! No one dies! Don't you love me? Heheh  
> Comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you~


	12. About Future

Jongin whistles as he leans against the hood of his car. Kyungsoo is not aware that he is out here and he wants to surprise him. After that, maybe they could go for a date.

His smile drops his face, however, when Kyungsoo’s older brother comes with anger written all over his face. Jongin doesn’t have the chance to defend himself and the older male has a full grip on his collar.

A punch lands on his jaw and Jongin stumbles onto the ground. The older male hovers on top of him and take a tight grip of his shirt, cutting his way of breathe. Jongin coughs at the lack of oxygen supply and his jaw hurts.

“You son of a bitch.” The older male hisses in his face, landing another punch over his face.

Jongin lies still as he gets rained with more punches across his face.

“Not going to fight back, huh?” The male asks, panting. Jongin looks up at him.

“This is my way to pay for what had happened to your family. Hit me all you like to pour out all you anger.”

The older male scoffs, before he lifts his hand to land another punch. There is no punch coming though because Kyungsoo’s voice rings.

“Hyung! Stop it!” He runs to them, grabbing onto his brother’s arm.

Jongin watches as the older male climbs down off of him and he tries yanking his arm out of Kyungsoo’s grip. Kyungsoo is still staring at his brother with pleading eyes. The older male sends him a glare, another one to Jongin too, before he drops Kyungsoo’s grip away from him.

As he walks away from them, Kyungsoo sighs before he gets onto his knees to attend to Jongin.

“Are you okay?” He asks, thumbing his bruised face tenderly.

Jongin grins, wincing when the move hurts his cheeks. Kyungsoo whines before he helps him up and brings him into the house. Jongin sighs as he sits down onto the couch.

“Wait here, okay? And don’t move! I will grab the bandages and towel very soon.”

Jongin nods and Kyungsoo walks away into the kitchen to rummage through the hanging closet. Damn it, Kyungsoo’s brother has strong punch. He can’t feel his jaws anymore.

As he shifts to find a more comfortable position, Jongin’s eyes catch onto the sight of an envelope on top of the coffee table. The front of it is written with the word of ‘confidential’. It grabs his curiosity and upon seeing that the envelope is opened, he pulls the papers out to read.

He can’t even understand what’s written on it as all he can see is only numbers and some sentences. But as he reads on the bottom of it, shock overcomes him and Jongin finds himself gaping blankly.

“I’m sorry I took so long! I can’t find the bandages! I put it in my room and –”

Kyungsoo yelps as Jongin grabs onto his wrist and pulls him down to sit beside him. He blinks in surprise.

“What? Jongin, stop smiling, your jaw is –”

“Soo… you are pregnant?” Jongin asks breathlessly, still unable to believe it.

Kyungsoo’s round eyes widen in surprise and upon seeing the familiar papers in Jongin’s hands, he gulps his saliva down his dry throat.

“Soo?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kyungsoo whispers softly, bending his head down as a shy smile curls on his lips.

Jongin’s eyes twinkle in happiness and he holds onto Kyungsoo’s face to tilt his head up. The look in his lover’s eyes is filled with uncertainty and happiness and curiosity.

“When did you find out?” Jongin asks softly.

Kyungsoo chews on his lip nervously. “T-The day the article was published.”

“That long? Why don’t you tell me yet?”

“I… I can’t find the right time. And I have caused so much harm to you, I’m afraid you won’t like it.”

“Why would you think that I won’t like it?”

Kyungsoo fiddles with the roll of bandages in his hands. “Maybe you would not like it when I… have your kid and who knows when you would finally leave me for good…?”

“God.” Jongin breathes, pulling Kyungsoo into a tight hug as a very wide grin spreads across his face. He ignores the pain from the bruises and split lips. All he cares the most are two people in his arms right now.

“Oh my God. I’m going to be a father!” He shouts in giddiness. Kyungsoo goes relaxed in his arms and he grips onto his shirt.

“You like it?” He whispers into Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin presses a kiss on his neck. “Are you kidding me? I’m ecstatic!”

Kyungsoo laughs softly and nods his head. “I’m glad.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God! We are going to be parents, Soo!” Jongin exclaims in joy and Kyungsoo chuckles.

As he cleans the cuts and bruises, no pained sounds coming from Jongin as the male is too overjoyed with the newfound fact.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo lies down on his right, facing Jongin who is staring at him while lying on his side as well. Kyungsoo’s bed smells like him a lot and Jongin nuzzles into the sheet. With the thick covers thrown around them, Jongin makes sure that his lover is warm.

“What are we going to do next?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin rubs his lover’s cheek.

“What do you mean?”

“What are we going to do with… the baby? I mean… your company is still not stable enough, I’m sorry,” he apologizes again when he mentions about the chaos he had caused. Jongin shushes him.

“You don’t mean to abort, right, Soo?” Jongin asks in horror.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes. “What? No! I would never do something so cruel like that!” His hand comes up in instinct to protect his stomach. Jongin grins at that.

“You don’t have to be so protective like that. It’s cute.” He says and Kyungsoo has his face pink in embarrassment.

“Shut up.”

“Well, to answer your question… let’s see. I mean, I’m sure I can get back to what I have achieved before. It might take some time but I promise that you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Kyungsoo scoots closer to him. Jongin holds his lover’s face in his palm, caressing the soft cheek with his thumb.

“Do you want a girl or a boy?” He mutters. Kyungsoo smiles, “I don’t mind any. A girl or a boy, I will love them no less.”

Jongin grins, “I’m confused! I want a boy so we can play together, but I also want a girl so I could spoil her! Argh!”

Kyungsoo laughs at him. “You are going to be a good father, Jongin. Well, as long as you don’t teach them to get wasted and all.”

There’s a pout forming on Jongin’s lips.

“I don’t get wasted that often.”

Kyungsoo puts on a scandalous look.

“You do. Almost every night. I noticed it, okay. With girls waiting in line to sit on your lap.” Kyungsoo mutters.

Jongin pecks his mouth. “Are you jealous?”

“I’m not.” Kyungsoo says, but the whiny tone gives him away.

“Soo, you are so cute.” Jongin says breathlessly, staring at him with eyes full of love. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Stop saying that. I’m manly.”

Jongin reaches to fondle his bottom, making Kyungsoo gasps and arches towards him.

“Yes. Very manly.” He teases him.

Kyungsoo grunts and pinches his waist, making Jongin winces in pain. He mutters an apology before pulling a struggling Kyungsoo close to his chest.

“Should we talk about names?” Kyungsoo mutters against his shirt.

Jongin hums. “Maybe later. Should we talk about how you haven’t given me a kiss?”

“Perv.” Kyungsoo says, but he leans a bit to kiss him. Jongin grins and tilts his head for more deeper kiss that has Kyungsoo gasping for air.

“I want to do so much more to you,” Jongin whispers against his lips, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. Kyungsoo opens his eyes to look at him.

“But you need rest and so do the little kid.” He pats Kyungsoo’s still flat tummy and embraces him tightly. Kyungsoo laughs against his shoulder before muttering, “Okay.”

As Jongin watches his lover falls asleep so easily, he covers him with more warmth before whispering a soft ‘I love you’ against his head. Kyungsoo snuggles deeper to seek for his warmth better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left! Hehe, a child is coming~  
> Comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you~


	13. Restart

Jongin reads through the documents in his hands. Work has gone back stable after a while. His clients crawl back to him.

Kyungsoo is at home. He forbids him from going out. He needs to rest and hold back from tiring himself. 

At the thought of his lover, a wide grin spreads on his face and Jongin throws the documents down onto the desk. Oh, he is going to be a father now. Should he start looking for babies things? Ah, he can give it as surprise for Kyungsoo! But, what if his lover wants to choose too? Okay, he will have to wait from buying things then.

The intercom suddenly beeps. “There’s a guest for you, Mr. Kim. It’s Mr. Lee.”

Jongin blinks. Butler Lee? What’s he doing here?

The old butler enters his office and gives him a polite bow.

“How are you, Young Master?”

Jongin stands up. “Uncle? What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

The butler has a difficult frown on his old face. Jongin doesn’t seem to like where this is going.

“Master Kim, he… he is planning something.”

“Is it bad?” Jongin asks breathlessly, thankful that the butler is siding with him.

“Yes. You better run now to save him, Young Master.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bastard’s child.” Master Kim smirks as he sits on his seat, watching the wounded male is being hit again and again by his men. It’s satisfying to watch such scene. Ah, it’s a nice day.

The male coughs as he can’t do anything except to accept the hits being delivered to him. The rope tied tightly around him prevents him from fighting back. He glares at the old man in front of him.

“Still have the power to glare with those disgusting eyes of yours? You should be begging to save your life by now.”

The male spits. “Never.”

“Hit.”

The men start hitting him again, making sure to torture him.

“You and your shitty little brother should know by now that there’s no use in challenging me, Do Joonmyeon. You have no power against me.”

The male glares. “Don’t ever talk about my brother with that mouth of yours, you old hag!”

He grunts when he drops onto the ground from a kick to his stomach.

“Such a loving brother. But it’s time for the both of you to go down. He will meet you soon, don’t you worry.”

Men start hitting him again and again, making sure that he no longer has the power to even move a single finger of his. When he is about to lose his consciousness, the door is opened.

“Grandfather, stop this!”

Jongin storms inside and looks at the barely conscious male on the ground.

“Jongin.” Master Kim calls, eyebrow twitching.

“Grandfather, what do you think you are doing? What kind of sick plan you are planning now?”

“You do not talk with that kind of language towards me, young man. Pay respect to me.”

Jongin chuckles sourly, “Respect? You want me to respect you when you go around pulling dirty tricks like this?”

“You should not side with them, Jongin. I raised you better than this!” Master Kim roars out.

Jongin stands still in front of the old man, not moving an inch. “You might be the one who raised me, grandfather, but I’m my own person and I can see which one is good and bad. I don’t and can’t have any respect towards someone so manipulating like you.”

“Watch your mouth!”

“I can choose my own way, grandfather. I choose them.”

“You choose them then I won’t consider you as my family member.” Master Kim threatens.

Jongin stands still on his decision.

“Thank you for raising me, Mr. Kim, but it’s time for me to go on my own way.” He says before bowing down to him.

Master Kim says nothing and watches as Jongin helps the barely conscious male up and out of the place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gasps in surprise.

“What… What happened?!” He watches as Jongin brings his brother inside and onto the couch.

“Ah, this,” Jongin stutters, unable to come up with an excuse.

“I got into a street fight.” Joonmyeon mutters, “And he happened to drive pass me. So I asked for help.”

Kyungsoo winces at the numerous wounds on his brother’s face and scrambles to grab medicine to treat them. Jongin gets a glare from the male, “Don’t tell him about this.”

Jongin nods. Kyungsoo comes back with so many things and he starts complaining about having street fight when having weak limbs. On each press of the towel to clean each wound, he nags so loudly.

“Stop being so stubborn and take care of yourself better,” Kyungsoo grits his teeth while dabbing the wound in annoyance. Joonmyeon winces and glares at him.

“Don’t act like you are the older one here.” He banters back.

Kyungsoo scoffs, “Excuse you! I’m clearly the matured one here!”

“I’m still older than you!” Joonmyeon grunts.

“But you don’t act like one!” The younger hisses.

“Kyung, you little shit! Argh! Be gentler, would you?” The older brother groans in pain.

“No way. This is your punishment. You think I could clean every dust in this house all by myself? Ha! From now on, it’s your duty!” Kyungsoo sends a glare at him.

“What the hell? Cleaning is yours!” Joonmyeon protests.

“It’s yours now! Be thankful that Jongin didn’t leave you alone to desert somewhere!”

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin watches in amusement at the bickering between the two brothers. It’s really refreshing and entertaining to see such brothers with cold outer appearance bickering like little kids.

Kyungsoo nags about the many wounds he needs to treat. Joonmyeon says he can do it alone, but the younger says nothing other than continuing to clean every inch of him.

“Don’t get into fights anymore. I don’t like it.” Kyungsoo says silently, dabbing the dried blood clean from Joonmyeon’s back.

The older male nods. “I’ll try. Sorry.”

“And no alcohol as well.”

“Okay.”

“And no wasting money!”

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

As Kyungsoo leaves with an excuse of cooking into the kitchen (while Jongin thinks that maybe he just wants to cry in relief at the comeback of his older brother), Jongin clears his throat and succeed in grabbing the older male’s attention on him.

“Um, I don’t think I have properly introduced myself. I’m Jongin, uh, Kyungsoo’s… lover?”

Joonmyeon narrows his eyes on him. “I don’t remember giving any blessing to you to have my Kyungie.”

Jongin stutters. “Um, hello, uh, Joonmyeon-nim, I… can we talk about something very important?”

The older male seems to notice the serious turn of the conversation. “What is it?”

“About the companies, I mean… my grandfather took over Do’s Empire, the shares are now under my name.”

Joonmyeon nods silently. Jongin takes it as a cue to continue.

“I might have cut every tie with my grandfather but the company is under my name and I can proudly say that I’m the sole owner of it. Including Do’s shares, too.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Joonmyeon asks silently, looking into his eyes.

Jongin fumbles with his fingers. “I’m still young and I need someone who can help me in doing this business. My grandfather and the late Mr. Do once had been business partners and as far as I know, two companies were great working together.”

Silent fills the living room.

“I want to propose that we make a join companies. I will take the Do’s shares out from Kim’s and you are free to lead the Do’s Empire once again.”

The older male stares at him. “Why would you do this? That old bastard had done all his might to take everything away from our family.”

“I don’t think it’s fair. I’m working and doing business that I barely understand about and with other people’s shares under my name, I can’t do that. I’m offering you a join and we can work together for a better future.”

“How do I know you are not going to betray me like what your old man did to my father?”

Jongin keeps a strong gaze. “I promise you I won’t. I love Kyungsoo and I respect you, Joonmyeon-nim. I will do anything in my might to make Kyungsoo happy, and the first step is to have you back in his life.”

Joonmyeon ponders for a moment, hesitation still clouding his mind.

“Please think and consider my offer, Joonmyeon-nim.” Jongin literally begs.

“Just… just call me hyung. It sounds weird to hear you call me that.” Joonmyeon grumbles.

Jongin nods and waits.

After quite a moment, Joonmyeon sighs. “Alright. But you better keep your promise. I can end you if you ever back out.”

Jongin smiles and thanks him again and again.

Joonmyeon smirks, despite having his lips split, and offers his hand.

“I’m looking forward to work with you, Mr. Kim.”

Jongin stares at the offered hand and grins. “I hope for your guidance, Mr. Do.”

Kyungsoo’s voice comes breaking their business talk. “Nini, help me prepare the table! Hyung, you start your cleaning duty today!”

Jongin runs almost immediately to cater to his lover, while Joonmyeon groans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s baby today?” Jongin asks as he is sitting onto the carpeted floor while Kyungsoo is on the couch.

Kyungsoo smiles. “The baby misses you.”

“I miss you, too, baby. Dad misses you, always.” Jongin says while nuzzling against the already-swollen tummy. Kyungsoo laughs at him.

“How’s work?” The little journalist asks, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair. The male closes his eyes and hums.

“Nothing new. But I gain back the clients and I will have a new project soon.”

Kyungsoo bends down to kiss his head. “I’m glad.”

Jongin looks up. “But it’s boring without you in my office. I can’t steal glances at you.” He pouts. Kyungsoo pinches his pouting lips.

“So you admit that you stare at me a lot?”

“What do I say? You are too pretty to be ignored.”

Kyungsoo pinches his cheek and Jongin whines.

“How come someone so childish is having a kid on the way?” Kyungsoo asks, playing with the male’s cheeks. Jongin swats his hands away before hugging Kyungsoo’s waist and burying his face into his thighs, eliciting a squeak from the other.

“At least the other father is a mature one.” He grins up. Kyungsoo scoffs in disbelief.

“I’m afraid of my kid’s future.” He says while rubbing his tummy.

Jongin pouts, before he talks to his tummy. “Baby, you daddy is mean. He teases dad a lot.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “The baby can’t hear you yet, silly!”

“I don’t care! Baby listens to me better.”

“What do you say?”

“Ah, baby replies me! Yes? What did you say, baby?” Jongin feigns in listening as he presses his head against the tummy. Kyungsoo laughs at his act.

“Jongin, stop that!”

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon dries his hands after finishing his cleaning duty. As he walks into the living room, he sees such sight of Jongin talking and pressing his ear on his brother’s stomach.

 

 

 

“The baby can’t hear you yet, silly!”

“I don’t care! Baby listens to me better.”

“What do you say?”

“Ah, baby replies me! Yes? What did you say, baby?” 

“Jongin, stop that!”

 

 

 

He is surprised to know that his brother is expecting and from the look of it, Jongin seems to be the other father. Dread fills him for knowing that his brother is tainted and no longer pure, but relief fills him because Kyungsoo looks very happy now.

As he watches the couple laughing and stealing kisses, Joonmyeon leans against the wall for a moment to watch such precious sight.

It brings a smile on his lips, before he turns on his heels to leave the two lovebirds alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left! No more angst~ hehe  
> Comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you~
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter, guys? ;; @kumo_is_kumo


	14. Grandfather

_ 6 years later. _

 

 

“Jongin, you are not going to wake up?” Kyungsoo grunts, staring down at his lover who is still sleeping despite him having called for his name for so many times.

No answer he gets from the male and Kyungsoo sighs. He only has the last choice then.

Climbing back onto the bed, he leans down and nips along Jongin’s bottom lip. The male shifts in his sleep but not waking up yet.

Kyungsoo reaches a hand down to slip into the male’s pajama pants. Jongin grunts, breathing pace escalating before he slowly wakes up from his sleep.

“Argh, Soo,” he moans out, feeling his lover’s hand stroking him up and down. Such nice morning to wake up to if everyday is like thi—

“Wake up and take a bath.” Kyungsoo climbs off from him and walks towards the door.

Jongin’s eyes open wide. “Soo?! What? How am I going to take care of this?” He points to the proudly standing junior.

Kyungsoo smirks. “You should have woken up earlier then.” He licks his hand.

Jongin grunts and slumps down onto the bed, whining. He gives up before running to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

 

 

 

 

 

“Dad! That’s my milk!”

Jongin ignores his daughter’s shriek as he downs the milk till the very last drop. He glances at his daughter who is pouting cutely on her seat, arms crossed in front of her chest. A grin curls on his lips as he leans down to kiss the pout away.

“Stop pouting. No Princess is pouting like that.”

“But my milk,” she sobs, staring at the empty glass. That’s her favorite milk!

Jongin grunts when a hit lands onto his back. “Stop bullying your own daughter and get your own milk.” Kyungsoo hisses, moving to grab the empty glass to fill it again. This time, he places it right into the girl’s hands and she downs on it almost immediately before her father could steal it again.

“But, baby, I would prefer your milk.” Jongin mutters lowly into his lover’s ear, giving it a lick. Kyungsoo jabs his elbow into his stomach and Jongin grunts in pain.

“No need to get physical, Soo! You are so violet even in the early morning. Keep that for the night, will you?”

Kyungsoo sends him a hard glare, one that would have laser if it could. Jongin sticks his tongue out before he swipes his lover up by the waist, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

“Good morning.”

“It’s no longer a good morning if you keep talking dirty. Minkyung is here and I don’t want you to corrupt my daughter.” Kyungsoo comments, but he cups onto Jongin’s cheeks to give him another kiss.

Minkyung covers her eyes with both hands and waits until the sticky noises are gone.

“Can Minnie open her eyes now?” She asks innocently.

Kyungsoo detaches himself from the horny male, ignoring Jongin’s attempt of keep kissing his mouth. A light slap is delivered to Jongin’s shoulder before he is released from the tiger’s grip.

“Yes, Minnie. Now, go sit and watch tv while you wait for daddy, okay?”

“Okay!” Minkyung beams and she climbs down from the chair, before padding away to the living room.

“Eat your breakfast, hurry. You don’t want Joonmyeon hyung to call and lecture your sorry ass again.” Kyungsoo pushes Jongin down to sit on the chair that is previously used by the daughter. Jongin grabs his toast and begins eating on it.

“What are you going to do today?” He asks in between his munching.

Kyungsoo closes the fridge’s door with his hip while he holds onto the container of frozen food.

“Taking Minnie out for her monthly check-up. You should try to get home earlier, Jongin. I don’t want you to get sick because of over-working yourself.” He comments, pointing a finger to the male.

Jongin grins. “I’ll try. If your brother stops giving me works, then I could just take a day off.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Then you won’t be able to have a day off because he won’t stop.”

“I don’t understand with your brother, Soo. He is so cruel to me but he loves Minnie to death.” 

“That is because Minnie is my daughter.” Kyungsoo says as a matter of fact. Jongin snorts. “Yeah. And she came from my sperm.”

Kyungsoo lifts the knife and Jongin begs for forgiveness. He should have known that Kyungsoo is always so moody in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

As he listens to the doctor, Kyungsoo nods his head and thanks him. With the result papers in his hand, he comes to get Minkyung who is currently running here and there all over the hallway.

“Minnie, come on! Let’s go home!”

“Are you done, daddy?” Minkyung comes bouncing to him. Kyungsoo ruffles his daughter’s locks and smiles.

“Yeah, come on. We can get that ice cream because you were so strong today! You took that shot!”

Minkyung lifts her arm proudly for taking the shot in the check-up room. Kyungsoo had to promise her ice cream so she would do it. It scares him that he needs to bribe her daughter with food for every little thing. She slowly turns into another Jongin.

“Can I have the one with lots of cookies?”

“Sure, sure.” Kyungsoo laughs as his daughter dances around the hallway. She runs here and there, leaving him alone to sigh over her energy and excitement. It will be hard to get her to sleep when nap time finally comes. 

 

 

 

 

 

Minkyung runs faster in excitement of getting her favorite ice cream, but then she bumps onto legs of someone and falls down onto her bum. She writhes as the person helps her up.

“Are you okay, young lady? What are you doing running in the hospital like this?”

She bows politely to the old man, as to what his daddy always teaches her. “I’m sorry for bumping into you, Mister. And thank you for your help!”

The old man laughs softly. “Such a smart and polite lady! You are pretty, too! You will grow up into one fine woman later.”

Minkyung smiles up at the old man, thanking him once again. The old man pats around his pocket before pulling out a candy.

“Here is for you. I got one from my friend but I can’t have it. How about you have it so it won’t go wasted?”

She brightens up, grabbing onto the candy. “Can I really have this, Mister?”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

Minkyung bows once again, thanking him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Minnie? Where are you?” Kyungsoo calls from the corner of the hallway. Minkyung lights up as she sees her daddy.

“Daddy!”

Kyungsoo stops on his track upon seeing his daughter with the man he doesn’t expect to find. Minkyung bows to the old man, giving him her goodbye before running back to her daddy.

The old man looks up in surprise. 

“Hello, Sir.” Kyungsoo gives the man a curt bow of his head before he clasps onto his daughter’s hand and they walk out of the hospital.

 

 

 

 

“So, she is Jongin’s child.” The old man comments, remembering the same eyes he had just seen on the little girl.

He stares at the girl’s back for a moment before he spins on his heels to walk away.

 

 

 

 

“Daddy? Do you know that man just now?” Minkyung looks up at him while they walk along the street.

Kyungsoo chews on his lip, pondering whether he needs to tell her.

 

 

 

 

 

“Dad?” Minkyung calls as she climbs onto the couch where Jongin is resting after coming back home.

“Yeah?”

“Daddy and I went to the hospital today.” She starts. Jongin hums, lifting the girl up into his lap. The girl curls into his warmth.

“Yeah. How was your check-up? Did you cry?”

She shakes her head. “No! I got the shot here!” She points onto her arm where a small plaster could be found. Jongin lifts her arm and pecks her skin.

“That’s my good girl.”

“And dad?” She calls again, gripping onto his dress shirt.

“Mmh?”

“We meet dad’s grandfather today.”

Jongin jolts up in surprise. “What?”

“I met with the old man and he gave me a candy! Daddy told me he is your grandfather?”

He gulps. “Yeah. He was.” Jongin answers silently, before finally Kyungsoo calls for them for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

“Soo, Minnie told me something earlier before dinner time.” Jongin pulls his lover closer. Kyungsoo settles his head on his shoulder while pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them.

“Yes? What is it?”

“She said you two met my grandfather?”

Kyungsoo sighs, snuggling into his neck. “Yes. She was running away and I didn’t know where she went to. The next thing I know, she was with him and he saw me, too.”

“Did he say something?” Jongin asks, pecking his temple.

“No. I gave him a greeting before I dragged Minnie out.”

Jongin says nothing, thinking. Kyungsoo glances at his lover. “What do you think he was doing in the hospital?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t know, Soo. It’s been so long since the last I heard about him.” Jongin says softly.

Kyungsoo pats his head. “I’m still sorry.” He mutters. Jongin kisses his lips softly. 

“Hey, it was not your fault. I would choose you millions of times.”

A snicker leaves Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Eww. So cheesy.”

“But you love me.” Jongin smiles, nudging their noses together.

“Hey, Jongin-ah?” Kyungsoo calls, thumbing his cheeks. Jongin hums questioningly and he watches as his lover fidgets nervously. “What’s wrong, Soo?”

“I have something to… tell you.”

“What is it? Is it about my grandfather?”

“No, no, it’s just… I would just show you.” Kyungsoo releases himself from his embrace and goes to retrieve a document from the drawer, before he joins him back in the couch. Jongin blinks at the document shoved into his hands.

“Read it.” Kyungsoo smiles at him.

Jongin opens the already-opened envelope and pulls a few papers that are full of words and numbers, but he just needs a few seconds to realize what it means.

“…soo?”

Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip, smiling shyly. “What do you say about another child?”

Jongin puts down the papers and pulls his lover into a passionate kiss that tells his feeling right now. Kyungsoo laughs into his mouth, caressing Jongin on his neck as he receives the strong kiss that takes his breath away.

“I’m so happy. Oh my God. Thank you, Soo!”

“It’s actually thank you to your,” he reaches down to squeeze his crotch, “powerful gun here.”

Jongin grunts, tackling his lover down onto the couch. As he dips down to kiss him, the door bell rings and he lets out a frustrated groan. Kyungsoo laughs softly and pecks his cheek before walking to the door.

“Hey, hyung,” Kyungsoo greets his brother. It’s not something questionable for them to have Joonmyeon visiting at the ungodly hours.

“Jongin, I got the words from Lee Construction and they said that they would like to start the project soon.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as the two business men start talking about work. With a wave, he heads upstairs to catch some sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Sunday morning.

Minkyung opens her eyes and she rolls over the bed, throwing the pink blanket away. Her naked little feet pad along the floor as she runs out of her bedroom towards the master bedroom where her parents are still sleeping soundlessly.

It’s with so much difficulty before finally she manages to get onto the bed. Her daddy is curling into her dad’s neck, as the both of them are still so peacefully sleeping. Minkyung bounces on the bed, shaking it and it slowly wakes her dad up.

“Dad! Daddy! Wake up!” She shrieks in between her giggles, opting to jump on the bed to cause more vibration.

Jongin grunts as he opens one eye, finding his little girl choosing such an extreme way to wake them up. He untangles his arms off his lover and sits up for a second to scoop the girl against his chest, then he lies back down to pretend to sleep.

Minkyung struggles to be let free from his tight grip and she pokes onto his chin.

“Dad? You are not sleeping again, right?”

Jongin fakes a snore and he hears her gasps at that. “Dad, don’t sleep! Wakey, wakey!”

Kyungsoo grunts softly, finally waking up from her loud shrieks. “Minnie, why are you so noisy in the morning?” He asks.

Minkyung finally breaks free from her dad’s grip and she leaps to her daddy. 

“Daddy! Dad had just woken up but he fell asleep again! Wake him up!”

Kyungsoo glances at his lover who is trying his hardest to not smile. Feeling playful, he says, “Maybe dad needs some rounds of tickles?”

Minkyung gasps.

“Are you ready, Minnie?”

Jongin feels rather than sees two evil smiles before fingers tickle his sides. He struggles to hold back but ends up roaring into a loud laugh. 

“I give up!” He says in between his laughs.

Kyungsoo gives Minkyung a high five, while Jongin pants to catch his breath.

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy! Daddy! I want that cereals!”

“Not this one, Minnie?” Kyungsoo holds up a box of chocolate cereals. The girl mutters a ‘no’, pointing to the colorful box of another cereal in the cabinet.

“Alright. Here you go, Princess. Don’t pour too much or you won’t be able to finish it!”

Jongin walks into the kitchen, freshly bathed. He steals a kiss from his lover before he pecks his daughter’s head. Kyungsoo gives him his juice before he starts nagging about how his hair is still dripping wet. A towel is placed on his head and Kyungsoo stands on his tiptoes while drying his hair.

He holds a protective grip onto his lover’s hips; nodding to whatever scolding Kyungsoo is rambling. Once his hair is deemed dry enough, he gets a soft kiss on his lips from his lover.

“What are we going to do today, dad?” Minkyung asks, scooping another spoonful of cereals before shoving it into her mouth.

Jongin wipes the milk off her chin. “How about we –”

The door bell rings in this early Sunday morning and Kyungsoo blinks. There is no way his brother is already up this early if it’s Sunday. He sleeps like a rock during Sunday.

“Who is it?” Jongin makes his way towards the door and opens it.

Upon finding the visitor, Jongin grips onto the door.

“Grandfather.” He breathes out softly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! We are getting close to the end!   
> Comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you~
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter, guys? ;; @kumo_is_kumo


	15. Our Happiness

“Who is it?” Jongin makes his way towards the door and opens it.

Upon finding the visitor, Jongin grips onto the door.

“Grandfather.” He breathes out softly.

The old man Kim stares down at him with straight face and Jongin stutters some words. Kyungsoo curls his girl close to hide her behind his back, as he keeps a piercing gaze on the man who once destroyed his childhood.

“Hello, Jongin.”

Jongin glances at him. “How do you know… where I live?”

The old man nods his head, “I have my ways. Will you let this old man come in?”

Jongin looks at his lover for permission and Kyungsoo gives a hesitant nod, before he steps aside to welcome his grandfather into his humble house. The old man steps his foot inside and he looks around almost immediately, noticing some photo frames containing the little family hanging and placed around here and there.

Kyungsoo hugs his daughter close, being so cautious over what the old man could do.

The old man sits down onto the single couch, while Jongin sits across him to wait for what is it that he wants by coming here.

“You must be wondering about the reason of my sudden visit.” The old man says to his grandson and Jongin nods his head.

“It’s been six years,” old man Kim starts as he has this somber look in his eyes, “and I hate to admit that I kind of miss having my grandson around.”

The statement takes both Jongin and Kyungsoo by surprise and they can’t find it in them to say anything back. Jongin sits up straight on the couch, staring at his grandfather’s old face. He has just noticed it, the way his grandfather’s face wrinkled and how dropped his skin is.

“Grandfather…”

“The purpose of my visit here today is to apologize.”

“What?” Kyungsoo mutters in disbelief.

The old man stares at his grandson before darting his eyes onto the male holding onto the little girl. “I was greedy, I admit it now. I was greedy of money and power and I took the advantage of being partners with your old man. Your company was going very well and I was blinded with my greed that I took over it.”

Kyungsoo loosens his grip on his daughter as he breathes heavily. Minkyung takes a peek at the scene.

“Mr. Kim,” he calls, his voice cracking.

“I’m a very old man now. I’m just an old man who is lonely and who has forgotten about the importance of happiness of my family and for myself. I took everything away from your family and my grandson left me because I was being such a blind greedy person. I can’t take back what I had done and I can’t turn back the time. I don’t have anything that I want to ask, shame on me, but maybe I would be very happy if you can forgive me.”

Silence fills the whole house as Jongin ponders over what he had just heard.

Did his grandfather just apologize?

“I regret everything I had done so I apologize to you.” Old man Kim bows his head down.

Kyungsoo gasps. The arrogant and high class Kim Jonghoon is apologizing to him and bowing for forgiveness.

Sure, the old mad had been the one destroying his childhood and taking away the happiness from him and his family. But it was all in the past. He might have done so many things that were unpredictable evil and bad but looking at him all old and regretful right now, Kyungsoo feels his heart soften.

The past is in the past and there is no reason for him to not forgive the old man.

“Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo calls softly, eyes still gazing tenderly at the bowing old man. “Please. Don’t bow like that. You will hurt your back.”

Jongin hurries to help his grandfather up. The old man looks at the both of them.

“I know that we didn’t have good history,” Kyungsoo starts, “you did hurt my family. You took our company, you made us suffer in poverty, you threatened me, yes, but everything was in the past. I just want to live my life till the fullest, to never regret every single second, and to be happy with everyone I love.”

Kyungsoo walks closer to the old man, reaching to grab one hand of his. 

“I forgive you, so please, live happily.”

The old man stares at him, nodding his head. He then glances at his grandson. “How about you, Jongin? Will you forgive this old man, for abandoning you, for hurting you, for everything?”

Jongin fits his arms around his grandfather. “You are still my family, Grandfather. I can’t abandon my family. Yes, I forgive you.”

The old man nods and gathers his grandson in his arms, relishing in the feeling of hugging his family after such a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And then what happened?”

“The puppy ran away! I wanted to run after it but Dad said I couldn’t scare the puppy so I stayed back!” Minkyung blabbers happily, sitting in the lap of the old man.

Old man Kim smiles and nods his head to every single word coming from the girl’s little mouth. For such a little girl, she talks a lot.

Kyungsoo lets out a tiny chuckle as he overhears his daughter spilling everything she has in her head to the old man, while he himself is stirring onto a pot of the soup. It’s amazing to see his daughter sitting on the lap of the old man who is stoic and used to be such a cruel person. The girl manages to steal the old man’s heart and she has him wrapped around her little short fingers.

“Minnie is amazing.” Jongin comments as he steps into the kitchen.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I know, right? I bet you had never sat on his lap like that when you were little.”

“No! Never!” Jongin exclaims in shock. “He becomes so soft over her! This is unfair!”

“Are you seriously jealous over your own daughter, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks in amusement, narrowing his eyes at the male. Jongin snickers, huddling closer to back hug his lover.

“No. I’m just so happy right now. I have you, I have Minnie, I have Joonmyeon hyung, and I have my grandfather back. I can’t wish for more.”

Kyungsoo reaches a hand backwards to pat his head. “I’m sure you do, Jongin. It’s time for us to stop being so stubborn and to accept life.”

The soup boils and Kyungsoo goes to turn off the stove. “Dinner’s ready. Go call Minnie and your grandfather.”

“Okay.” Jongin says, pecking his cheek before walking away towards the living room where Minkyung is still telling the old man about the animal show she watches last week.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner is enormously cheerful. With the addition of Joonmyeon hyung on the table (after the male had come, he had a furious talk with the old man Kim to pour every single anger he still has in his heart), they make a big family.

Minkyung shrieks on every single dish, while her mouth is still talking and telling about everything she has seen, watched, and heard. Both Joonmyeon hyung and old man Kim are spoiling him. They are so in love with her.

Jongin laughs at his daughter’s words. As he sips onto his water, he finds the loyal butler is staring at him with pleading eyes, as if he wants to say something. Jongin excuses himself, pretending to go to the bathroom.

“Uncle, what’s wrong?”

“Young Master, I’m sorry to disturb your dinner time but I need to tell you something. Master Kim won’t let me tell you but I think you have to know.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Dread fills Jongin’s heart.

“Master Kim is sick. He has been sick for a couple of years and he refuses to tell anyone about it. I know this is not my place to tell you but I don’t want you to regret it when he would suddenly…” He trails off and Jongin nods.

“Thank you, Uncle, for telling me. I’m grateful.”

The butler bows to him. “Master Kim has been regretting everything ever since that day you walked out on him, Young Master. He didn’t say anything but I could see it in his eyes. He locked himself.”

Jongin feels a slight pity for his grandfather. “It’s okay, I get it from now. Thank you so much, Uncle. You have been so kind to our family.”

“Most definitely, Sir.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the time to go home has finally come, Minkyung gives a sloppy kiss onto the old man’s cheek. Kyungsoo winces at the drool on the face but the old man doesn’t seem to mind it.

Butler Lee opens the car door for the old man and Jongin greets his grandfather a good night. The old man nods to both the Do males, before walking towards the car.

Right before he gets into the car, he stops. Without looking at them, he says, “You can bring Minkyung to the household,” still giving them his back.

Jongin smiles. This is his grandfather. The arrogant, strong, and hard headed male. Not the weak and vulnerable one like before.

“Sure. We will visit you soon.” Jongin says while the old man gets into the car.

Butler Lee bows at the family before he gets into the driver seats and drives the car reverse out of the house. He steals a glance to the back through the mirror to look at his master.

The old man Kim locks his teary eyes onto the sight of the small family.

“Are you ready to go home, Master?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you happy?” Kyungsoo asks, running his fingers along his lover’s hair. Jongin is snuggling into his neck as they cuddle in their bed.

Jongin hums. “I’m so happy right, I feel like my heart is going to explode.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Minnie is so excited. I have never seen her acting like earlier. Maybe it’s a good new start for us and for your grandfather.”

“I’m so proud of you, Soo. You forgave him after everything he had done to your and your family.” Jongin mutters, thumbing his lover’s cheek. Kyungsoo smiles.

“It’s time to let go, Jongin. There is no use to hold onto such bad past. I want to be happy now, with you and Minnie and hyung.”

Jongin leans down to kiss him on his lips. Kyungsoo smiles against his mouth, laughing softly when Jongin towers on top of him. Their lips mold together in a slow motion, slowly savoring the sweetness and the plumpness. Kyungsoo lets out a breathy moan when Jongin slides his tongue into his mouth, licking every corner.

Their hands touch here and there before Kyungsoo is freed of his pajamas. He lies still on the bed, breathing heavily as Jongin traces butterfly kisses along the column of his neck.

“Jongin,” he whimpers, throwing his head back when he gets his nipple sucked by his lover.

Jongin leans back to throw his shirt over his head and to get rid of his boxers. He dips down again to kiss Kyungsoo on his parted mouth, their tongues tangling together in a sensual dance.

Kyungsoo moans into the kiss, throwing his arms over Jongin’s shoulder and they settle for a more comfortable position. Jongin brings his mouth along the flawless shoulder, taking a deep breath of his scent.

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo whines at him and Jongin chuckles. He reaches for the lube in the drawer and slicks his fingers to prepare his lover. Kyungsoo is gasping for air when his fingers are pumping in and out of him.

“I don’t want to hurt you and the baby,” Jongin mutters when Kyungsoo tells him to hurry up.

Kyungsoo huffs and could only wait until Jongin deems he is ready. With a gentle push, he enters him and Kyungsoo wails breathlessly.

“Ah, ah, Jongin, please,” he calls weakly, eyes tearing from the stimulating pleasure building inside of him.

Jongin holds onto his lover’s waist, starting a slow but steady pace of thrusting into and out of him. Kyungsoo tightens his grip on his lover, head thrown back and breathes coming out in short puffs.

“Beautiful.” Jongin whispers as he watches his lover unravels under him, being sweaty and full of tears, but he can’t find himself to look away.

Kyungsoo lets out some whimpers, moving his hips down to meet his thrusts, and Jongin grants him a new pace. With both hands onto the hips, Jongin pumps himself in and out a bit faster, dragging his erection out from the velvety and slick walls, then pushing back in to bury himself to the hilt.

He lets out some low groans when Kyungsoo nips along his ear. “Give me more, Jongin. You won’t hurt me.”

Jongin nods, lifting his lover up to settle onto his cock. Kyungsoo moans as the erection presses roughly against his sweet spot and he takes a steady grip onto Jongin’s arms before he starts moving himself up and down. Riding Jongin has always been his favorite because with this, they could lean on each other and he loves kissing Jongin when they are like this.

Their lips roughly twist one another, their mouths as if trying to eat each other and their teeth clash but no one cares. Jongin holds onto his lover’s waist tightly, helping him to move up and down on his erection while Kyungsoo is busy pulling onto his sweaty locks.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo mutters in between the kisses, gasping for more air when Jongin thrusts up into him. He has always been the one saying that more often now. It’s like he is trying to make up for that time when he was lying.

Jongin would always kiss him softly to reassure him that he believes him, that he knows it.

“I love you more, Soo. Love you so much.” 

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy moan when he comes in between them, squeezing Jongin so deliciously and that makes Jongin hugs him so tight, ignoring the need for air. The male comes into him, making Kyungsoo shudders from the feeling.

As they come back from their high, Kyungsoo wipes the sweat away from his lover’s face. He smiles at him and pecks his lips softly.

“I’m tired. The baby needs to sleep.”

Jongin chuckles then kisses him once again before letting him lies down on top of his chest, the blanket thrown over them.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

“Minnie, don’t run! You will hurt yourself!” Kyungsoo says, unable to stop the girl from running out of the car. She has been very excited for the whole journey and as they have finally arrived, she runs out of the car the moment Jongin kills the engine.

The door is opened and Minkyung runs into the arms of the old man.

“I miss you!” Minkyung shrieks, after not meeting the old man for the whole month. Jongin had promised her that they would visit the old man soon. She can’t shut her mouth, talking about so many stories she needs to share with the old man.

Jongin watches how his grandfather being so whipped for his daughter and he can’t help but to laugh softly.

“He is so whipped.” Kyungsoo comments the same as he stands beside him. Jongin curls a fond smile at the sight of his grandfather sits down onto the bench in the garden with the girl hanging on his arm.

“He sure is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy! Hurry up!”

“Coming, Minnie! What’s the rush anyway?” Kyungsoo runs from the kitchen to the garden where Minkyung is pouting in annoyance. Jongin is already by his seat on the bench, beside his grandfather, while the other spot beside the old man is still empty. Minkyung is still on the lap of the old man. Joonmyeon hyung is sitting beside Jongin.

“Hurry up, Daddy!”

“Sure, sure.” Kyungsoo smiles in amusement and sends the old man a smile as he settles to sit beside him.

Butler Lee smiles. “Are you ready?” He asks while readying the camera. Minkyung squeals in happiness.

“Come join us, Uncle.” Jongin calls. The butler is surprised before he gives a small smile.

Right after he poses to stand beside them, the camera clicks, capturing their wide happy smile, where Minkyung is the happiest one.

Being happy means being with your family, be it big or small. That’s enough. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the story ends here! So, this is what I wrote, originally planned ever since 2013 but finally could only be finished in 2017. Thank you so much for everyone who has read and supported this story! I'm very happy and glad to know that you all enjoy this story until the very last chapter. No sequel or bonus will be happening, and also I apologize if you might not like this story at all or the ending; I'm not a good writer and I can't make it up here without you guys.
> 
> Like usual, comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you for every readers, subscribers, and commenters!
> 
> I hope to see you guys in my new story! See you! ^^ 
> 
> -Kumo- ^^


End file.
